All Youkai Aren't Evil
by Calimestelitava
Summary: Sesshoumaru and another youkai,OC, joins Inuyasha's group to defeat Naraku. However, Naraku is plotting something evil, for a change, and because of his newest plot, one more youkai will join the team. Not all dead stay that way.
1. Chapter 1: A Guardian and Visitors

Note: Aurora is my own character, Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1

Night falls over a small village. Only those in guard duty are still awake, all others are asleep. The guards have a hard time staying awake, for this village haven't been attacked by youkai for years. The nearby villages have been attacked several times, but the villagers believe that the shard of the Shikon jewel in the village protects it against the youkai.

What the villagers don't know is that the shard is actually _luring_ youkai to this village. None of them gets into the village itself, because the village is well protected. They just don't know of their guardian.

That guardian is standing on a cliff above the village. Half moon in the sky is not shining brightly enough to reveal something more than a dark figure. This person is watching over the village and is ready to face anyone who is attempting to attack the village.

The guardian catches the scent of human blood and smoke. A village has been attacked. By night bandits or youkai, it doesn't matter. They won't get in here. The guardian has erected a barrier, but it's to warn the guardian, not for preventing a youkai from attacking.

The guardian waits for hours until just a moment before sunrise a youkai gets through the barrier. The guardian grins and leaps off from the cliff and dashes through the village to the forest on the far side. In there the guardian sees a youkai resembling a biped boar with a club.

The guardian grins again. That thing is not even worth fighting against. The youkai approaches the dark figure cautiously, before it suddenly stops dead and sniffs the air. Its eyes widen from panic and it leaves fast, leaving the guardian watching at its back.

Then the Sun rises and its light reveals the figure still standing in front of the forest. The guardian of the village is a tall woman with long golden hair. Her skin is very fair and her eyes are gold. She's wearing a white kimono (with widening sleeves) and hakama (which are gathered at the ankles). The left collar, wider parts of both sleeves, and left shoulder her kimono are dark blue. Also some golden flaming suns inside white diamond figures are visible on her collar and sleeves. Her shoes are grey flat pointed ankle-high boots. Around her waist and hips she has a fire-red long flowing sash with gold flaming suns.

Her sash holds a black sheath with a white-hilted katana. Her nails are actually sharp claws and her ears are pointed. Her eyelids are dark blue, the same colour as the one thin stripe on both of her cheeks. Her parted bangs reveal a dark blue figure of a flaming sun.

Before people would come outside she flies up to her cliff. As soon as she reaches it the first villager gets outside, without knowing that a youkai had just approached the village and been driven away.

Day passes by as the villagers do what they usually do during day, until in the evening some travellers enter the village. All the villagers (and the woman) observe the group, which seems to be led by (or at least he walks ahead of the others) a young man in red kimono and hakama. He has white hair, golden eyes, claws, and dog ears. She senses some youki in him, but to her he doesn't smell like a full youkai. Maybe he is a hanyou, a half-youkai. He carries a youkai sword. She senses something very familiar in it.

Behind him is walking a young, brown-haired girl with odd clothes. In her the woman senses some spiritual power. She has to be a miko, a priestess. She's also carrying a bow and some arrows. The woman recoils. The girl is carrying shards of the Shikon jewel.

Behind her are walking a black-haired houshi (monk), small nekomata (two tailed feline youkai), a young kitsune (fox youkai) and a young woman with a huge boomerang. Who are these people? The woman decides to observe the group for a while.

She's still studying the group as the houshi looks at her, as does the hanyou. They can't see her because she has enough time to withdraw from the cliff. When a while later she looks down, the group is gone. She senses them in the house of the village leader.

Inuyasha, the hanyou in red clothes, is talking with the houshi (Miroku) while the miko (Kagome) and Sango (taijiya, youkai exterminator) are having a conversation with a couple of village women about the shard of the Shikon jewel the village possesses.

Inuyasha looks at the woman and then looks back at Miroku. "You sense it too, right? There's a youkai nearby."

"Yes, I do. Shall we go and check it out?"

Inuyasha stands up. "You stay here with the women. I go alone." Suddenly he freezes. "The youkai's here."

For the first time before the dusk the woman has come down to the village. The villagers she passes look at her amazed. To them she looks very odd. She's not human. What is she?

She reaches the leader's house, when Inuyasha's group rushes out from it. She stands still and looks at them. "A priestess, a monk, a hanyou, a kitsune, a nekomata, and a normal human. Interesting group."

Inuyasha is about to say something, but Miroku prevents him. "Who are you, miss? You are not a human, I'm sure of it."

"My name is Aurora and I'm a taiyoukai (a greater youkai).

"Are you after the Shikon like the rest of the youkai? If you are, you will have to fight us. I know, we don't look that strong, but we have defeated stronger youkai as well."

"I'm strong enough already. I have no need for the jewel. I have been near this village foe weeks now, protecting it. The shard has lured many youkai in here. I have driven away or defeated each and every single one of them."

"That sword of yours, how a youkai can use it? This feeling coming from it… is clean? How can that be?"

This sword was given to my grand father by a monk who it was entrusted to. And he really _gave_ it. Reason for this was that my grand father saved the monk's village. None of the carriers of this sword has ever hurt mortals. Never. That is the reason why this sword remains sacred and pure."

"Are you aware if any greater youkai are after the Shikon jewel?"

"No, I'm not. Although, I have heard of a hanyou who wants it to become a full youkai. I think his name is Naraku."

"He's the one we're after. Is it possible that you would help us in defeating him?"

"Why a youkai would get involved in this?"

Kagome speaks before Miroku can even open his mouth. "Because Naraku is evil. If he ever completes the Shikon, he will become very strong, and he won't hesitate to kill every human around."

"He will not be able to complete the Jewel."

"How can you know that?"

"I know this, because I have hidden one shard. That shard will stay hidden, until the Shikon can be destroyed once and for all."

"Then, why don't you come with us? Without the shard, the village is in safe."

For a moment Aurora looks at the setting Sun. Then she looks back at the group. "I will join you, but not until the morning. You look like you need some rest. Do not fear. I guard the village tonight."


	2. Chapter 2: Two Taiyoukai amd Kidnapping

Chapter 2

At the dawn Aurora joins the group for breakfast. They tell her how the Shikon jewel was shattered. They also tell her about Tessaiga (Inuyasha's sword), the Thunder Brothers, Naraku and his 'offspring', Kouga the wolf youkai, Wind Tunnel in Miroku's hand, Sango's brother Kohaku, who's under Naraku's control, and about Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru, who was after the Tessaiga, but got himself the powerful Tokijin and seemingly lost interest.

Aurora listens to them very curiously, and some of the names catch her attention. "So, that sword _is _Tessaiga. I thought I recognised it. How about Sesshoumaru? Is he still like he was before? Still not appreciating mortals?"

Inuyasha looks at her for a while. "How do you know my Tessaiga? How about Sesshoumaru? You look similar, but in different colours."

"I knew your father long time ago. Or actually my father did. I knew your brother as well. And no, I'm not a dog youkai, even though my nose is pretty keen. My clothes look similar to your brother's and father's because this kind of outwear is common among families such as ours. Colours and patterns varies, each family has their own."

"You will help us finding the shards and defeating Naraku?"

"Yes, I will."

Kitsune Shippou jumps at Aurora's shoulder. "That sword, what's its story?"

"As I told yesterday, my grand father saved a village from a group of youkai and the monk of the village gave it to him. Who made it, and why? These are questions I don't have answers. The monk had obtained it from his master, who had obtained it from his own master. That is all I know of its origins."

"Can it do something special?"

"It can erect a barrier. And not youkai barrier, but a powerful sacred barrier. It can also cut through most barriers. You see, it gets stronger every time a new owner adds their own power into it.

"Moonflower's normal form, the sword it is now, can cut the creatures that don't belong into this world. Similar to Tenseiga, really. Moonflower's true form, a naginata, can purify youki just by touch. A light touch oh the blade can turn a youkai into ashes.

"And don't forget that the sword is sacred. It protects me inside a sacred barrier. Inside such barrier other youkai would be more or less in trouble, but not me. Not at least as long as I carry this. Of course, even without it a taiyoukai like me can stay inside a sacred barrier, but it would be hard."

Shippou looks at her in amazement. "Wow… Quite a sword."

Inuyasha is not convinced. "Can it destroy a hundred youkai at once?"

"You're thinking of Tessaiga's Wind Scar. Moonflower actually can, but the technique is different. Tessaiga can cut through the Wind Scar, and release its power. Moonflower can send waves of purifying energy. The result is the same. This ability can only be used by a youkai with a desire to protect mortals."

Couple hours later the group is already far away from the village. Sango and Miroku are riding on the back of the nekomata Kirara, who is in her larger form. Kagome is riding on Inuyasha's back while Shippou is riding on Aurora's back. Both Aurora and Kagome can sense a shard nearby.

Soon the group finds a huge youkai, who's carrying a shard on its forehead. At least according to Kagome. Inuyasha is about to draw the Tessaiga, but Aurora stops him. "Let me take care of this."

The youkai growls. "Give me the shards you have, and I might spare your lives."

Aurora draws her Moonflower which transforms into naginata. "Why don't you give us that shard, and I shall show mercy."

Youkai laughs. "A little youkai against me and shard of the Shikon jewel?"

Aurora grins and waves the blade towards the youkai. It merely touches the youkai, but it purifies its youki turning the creature into ashes.

Inuyasha grabs the shard before it hits the ground. "Handy weapon." He gives the shard to Kagome who puts it in a small vial. "Any other shards nearby?"

Kagome and Aurora look at each other and then shake their heads. Neither can sense any shards anywhere near.

Some more hours pass and the group travels towards another shard, though they never make it that far, when Inuyasha suddenly stops and almost drops Kagome off his back in the process.

Kagome grabs Inuyasha by his ear. "What do you think you're doing?"

Inuyasha growls. "We've got company." He turns to Aurora who's staring something behind the trees. "You smelled it too?"

Aurora nods. "I know this scent."

Inuyasha growls again. "Sesshoumaru!"

Aurora glances at him, and then sniffs the air again. "It's him all right."

She barely manages to finish her sentence when Sesshoumaru appears in front of them. "I thought I recognised your scent, Aurora. Please do not tell me that you are travelling with the worthless hanyou and these humans."

"You are not the one to talk, since you are travelling with a kappa and a…" Aurora sniffs at Sesshoumaru and the air. "And with a _human_? _You_ with a human?"

Before Sesshoumaru can reply, a little girl's voice comes from behind him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, are these people dangerous?" She grabs his hakama and looks at the group from behind him.

Sesshoumaru looks at the child. "Rin, they are not a threat to me or you."

Rin flashes a wide smile, and Aurora can't stop wondering how a human girl has ended up with a youkai who despises humans. She is about to ask this, but Inuyasha's voice cuts off her train of thought.

"What are you doing here? If you want the Tessaiga, you have to fight for it!"

"I am not interested in that sword anymore. I came to ask you about Naraku's location."

Aurora answers to him before Inuyasha can say anything that would aggravate a battle between the brothers. "We are looking for him as well."

Sesshoumaru turns to leave, but stops when he hears Aurora's voice again. "Sesshoumaru!"

He turns to look at the other youkai. "What is it?"

"Work together with us, or allow us to work with you on this."

All others look at her stunned, but Sesshoumaru knows her well enough to actually expect this kind of request. "I do not require human or hanyou assistance in bringing one hanyou down."

"You have not changed, have you? Look, if we travel together, we are more likely to find him sooner or later."

"Would it not be easier to work as separate teams?"

"Normally it would be, but not this time. If we let him find all the other shards, he will come to us, since it is no secret that I have one of the shards."

"With you?"

"I am not a fool. I have hidden the shard, and only I know how to remove it from there."

"Why would I help a group wit a hanyou and humans?"

"You would not be helping us, just travelling with us."

Sesshoumaru studies Aurora's face for a while, considering her request. Before he can make up his mind he sees Rin walking towards the kitsune. _She could really use the company of some other humans, as well as another child. _He sighs inwardly and nods. "For the purpose of defeating a common enemy, I am willing to travel with humans."

'

When sun sets the two groups have stopped by the river to camp. When the others are discussing of methods they would use to defeat Naraku, Aurora is spending some time with the two-headed dragon Ah-Un. The two dragons, Sesshoumaru's pack animal and a taiyoukai, are having a discussion of their own with their own language.

Sesshoumaru observes them, trying to figure out what the two are talking about, but he can't understand their language, so he sits quietly by the others, listening only half heartedly their conversation. His servant Jaken is babbling constantly with Rin and Shippou.

After hearing about dozen seemingly ineffective ways of defeating Naraku, Sesshoumaru stands up and heads for the two dragons. Both of them notice him right away. "Your dragon here seems to have a lot to say."

Sesshoumaru's one eyebrow rises just a little. "Unfortunately I can not engage in a discussion with him. Or them."

Aurora sniggers earning a glance from Sesshoumaru. "Then it was even better for us to travel together."

Sesshoumaru decides to ignore that statement; instead he decides to reveal her why he came to interrupt their conversation. "How long it's been since we last time hunted together?"

She considers this for a moment. "It was before Inu no taisho passed away."

"My claws are itching to hunt. Care to join me?"

Aurora grins. "Was that a trick question?"

The two inform the others that they are going hunting, and leave the safety of the others to Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Not that dragon might be able to help much, but it is strong enough to handle mid-level youkai. Then the two take off.

Inuyasha looks for a while at the direction the two disappeared. "Feh! I don't get it…"

Kagome looks at him. "What?"

"Him trusting us to protect the kid. And _her_ actually going with him."

Kagome is so _not_ in this mood. "Inuyasha." He turns to look at her, knowing exactly what is going through her mind. "Sit!" And the hanyou slams to the ground head first. Rin seems to keep it quite amusing, because she suddenly giggles.

Inuyasha glares at Kagome. "Why did you do that for!"

"Because you are being _you._ For a change, your brother shows some trust in you. And besides, they have been friends for a long time. They must have a lot to talk about." Then Kagome looks at Rin. "You should be asleep by now, young lady."

Little girl pouts. "But onee-chan, I want to be awake when he returns."

"They might not be back until morning, so go to sleep, okay? Somebody will wake you when he comes back. Is that all right with you?"

"Okay." She lies her head down and is asleep the moment her head touches the ground. Kagome looks at her for a while, a smile on her face. This girl is adorable. Just like Shippou. Both kids are asleep, side by side.

The others keep talking for a while, until suddenly they begin to feel drowsy. Well, almost all, that is. Ah-Un observes as the others fall asleep. Both heads look at each other, until silent rustling comes from the camp site. A group of youkai, including a figure in white baboon pelt captures the sleeping group and takes off. The dragon tries to follow them, but its legs are chained to a big rock and it howls at frustration.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunt and Imprisonment

Chapter 3

Aurora rushes through the woods chasing a large bear youkai. She can feel her blood boiling, and she knows that Sesshoumaru, who's running next to her, is feeling the same thing when she sees his smirk.

As in a silent understanding Sesshoumaru suddenly moves to the trees when Aurora continues running behind the big brown furry youkai. It looks behind it and picks up speed. It doesn't like where this is going to. Not at all.

Soon they reach a cave in which the youkai tries to get in. Before it can enter, something white flashes from before it, and it feels sharp pain in both of his front legs. It staggers and falls to the ground and sees two white-clad youkai standing in front of its head. The male youkai's claws are in blood, and the bear youkai realizes that he was the one who caused this. It growls at him.

Sesshoumaru flicks the blood off of his claws and looks at his handiwork. For change he chose not to use poison. Then he looks at Aurora, who smirks at him before flicking some blood from her own claws. "Will you finish him off, Sun-chan?"

Aurora sniggers at her nickname. "No, Maru-chan. He's yours." Sesshoumaru grins at his nickname but goes for a kill.

He's stopped by a howl from the direction of their campsite. The two look at each other and take off as fast as they can, the bear youkai completely forgotten. It looks at the wounds which are already healing, and drags itself to the cave's safety.

-------------

The two arrive at the abandoned campsite. They look at each other and nod in a mutual agreement, as if knowing each others thoughts, and Sesshoumaru stays at the site itself to look for some leads, when Aurora heads for the miserable-looking dragon.

When she reaches it, it begins to talk in their language right away. Unfortunately both heads are speaking at the same time, and Aurora can't follow what Ah-Un is trying to tell. She asks that only the other head would speak, and so the left head tells her what happened.

Sesshoumaru finishes his inspection of the campsite and approaches Aurora just in time to see her eyes flash red. She growls. "That low-life!"

"There was no blood, and all the others are gone, their weapons and equipment are gone as well. What did he tell to you?"

Aurora looks at him, with no trace of expressions on her face. "They all fell asleep and a group of youkai, including someone in white baboon pelt, took them away."

"Naraku." It's his turn to growl. "What you suggest we do?"

"Send Ah-Un to your castle, and then we two go and save the others."

"You don't think we need him?"

She shakes her head. "No, we move faster without him, anyway."

Fifteen minutes later Ah-Un is on his way home, while a huge golden dragon flies through the sky with lightning speed and Sesshoumaru in human form on her back. They decided to do this, because her wings can carry them a lot faster in long distances than he could go alone.

----------------

Kagome wakes up with a start when she hears a loud noise. She opens her eyes and sees a rocky roof. In confusion she looks around her to see that she and her companions are in a cell. And Inuyasha is trying to slash through the bars with Sankon Tessou. Apparently he's not having luck. She glances around her again. All others are wide awake, but something's missing. The two taiyoukai. What happened to them?

Finally Inuyasha gives up and turns to look at the others. "Sorry, I really need Tessaiga for this."

Kagome sits up. "Where are we? What happened? Where are Aurora and Sesshoumaru?"

Miroku answers to her. "Can't you sense Naraku? We must be inside his castle. Obviously we were captured by him, but how? I felt drowsiness and then I woke up here. Possibly odourless, very strong, gas. Or maybe a spell. Neither of the two was here with us, so we must presume that they were not captured and are looking for us."

Kagome nods. She does sense a lot of shards and Naraku's youki. "Why would they come for us?"

Miroku grins. "Sesshoumaru will come for Rin. And Aurora… Well, she promised to help us, didn't she?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha gives his typical answer to every question. "They are taiyoukai. Why would they help humans and a half youkai?"

Kagome sighs. "If you haven't noticed, they have this thing called 'honour'. She promised. She'll come. And even though your brother would gladly leave the rest of us here, he wouldn't leave Rin."

The girl in question flashes a smile. "Sesshoumaru-sama will come to Rin." She looks at Jaken who's in one of the corners, looking miserable. "And to Jaken too, I suppose."

After that a guard comes and throws inside some food, and they eat in silence, all thinking of just one thing: _Will they come before it's too late?_

-----------------

An hour later the prisoners are startled by a very familiar voice right outside their cell. "I see you're settling in."

Inuyasha glares at the hanyou. "Naraku!"

"Yes, it's me. I can hardly wait for your taiyoukai to reach this place. Imagine how powerful I'll become when I devour _two_ taiyoukai."

Kagome looks at him. "That would be a sight to see. When they kill you, that is."

"So, you think I can't defeat them?"

"I don't think, I _know_!"

Naraku waves at his left side. "Get the miko out." Inuyasha growls at this. "Oh, hanyou, I'll take care of you soon enough. Now I just need her." Then he just leaves, leaving his youkai to follow his orders.

Kagura stands on watch as two youkai approach Kagome. Kagura's Wind Blades keep the other prisoners at bay, when the other youkai drag screaming and kicking Kagome out of the cell and shut the door.

As soon as Kagura leaves with Kagome, Inuyasha slashes at the bars again. But as before, it has no effect. "Damn it!"

Miroku puts his hand to the hanyou's shoulder. "Calm down, Inuyasha. It's not wise to waste energy."

"But that..._thing_ is going to hurt Kagome!"

"We have to trust her, _and_ the two taiyoukai. I'm sure they will be here shortly."

Inuyasha glances at him, and then moves away from the door and sits down, closing his eyes. "You'd better be right, Miroku. If she gets hurt, I'll kill you."

----------------

Kagome struggles against the youkai, as they drag her towards a room she senses Naraku's youki coming from. Kagura left some while earlier after Kanna came to talk to her. As the door slides open she sees Naraku on his knees, his back against the wall. His huge fragment of the Shikon is on his right palm. He doesn't even lift his eyes at the captive and his youkai. "Leave her here, but stay outside the door, should she try to escape. If she does, stop her. However, she's mine to kill, if I choose so."

Kagome is pushed to the room and she loses her balance, falling to her knees. She looks at behind her, seeing that the door is already slid close, leaving her alone with Naraku. She looks at Naraku, noticing his eyes at her, before she retreats against the wall.

Naraku smirks. "You're afraid of me? Why? Do you think that I might eat you?"

Kagome winces, saying nothing.

"I asked you a question. Answer me." There is a little trace of malice in his voice.

Despite of her trembling she manages to keep her voice relatively stable. "Not really. You want to become stronger, not weaker. A human will make you weaker. That's why you want to devour taiyoukai, isn't it?"

"Good point. But that doesn't stop me from devouring you as well. You can see the shards of the Shikon Jewel. I want that ability."

Kagome gulps, before Naraku continues. "Ever since I found out of this ability, I wanted it. And I'm going to have it." With these words he extracts a shard from the Shikon. "You will become my eyes, whether you like it or not. Now, come to me."

Kagome looks at the shard with fear in her eyes. She shakes her head. "No…"

Naraku stands up and approaches her. She tries to back off through the wall, but he grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet, before moving his right hand to her throat. He tightens his grip and lifts her against the wall, her hands grabbing his arm. He leans towards her and whispers to her ear. "You are mine now."

Kagome tries to struggle against him, but he's too strong and obviously amused with her futile attempts. With an evil grin he taints the shard and presses it at her throat, right beneath her chin.

He frowns as something blocks the shard. _This is impossible._ Kagome is already passing out from the lack of oxygen when he leans to her again, whispering some silent words to her ear. She tenses at the words but then relaxes as she faints. Naraku smirks and presses the shard again against her skin. This time it goes in. _I knew even _she_ wouldn't be that pure._


	4. Chapter 4: Plans of Rescue and of Evil

AN: Exceptionally you'll get two chapters this week. sangoscourage: thanks for the advice. let me know if the other chapters seem to be too descriptive.

Chapter 4

Two youkai drag the unconscious Kagome back to her friends and toss her inside the cell. This time no-one even tried to get too close to the door, they didn't want the youkai to hurt Kagome. She looked bad enough already.

When the youkai leave Shippou is the first one near Kagome. "Kagome, wake up! Kagome!"

Slowly Kagome opens her eyes. "Shippou?"

The fox kit hugs her, and she hugs him back before sitting up. "What happened?"

"Naraku took you, and they brought you back like that." Inuyasha's voice is barely under control.

Sango looks worried. "What did he do to you?"

Kagome closes her eyes, trying to remember. "I'm sorry. I just remember facing Naraku, and then I woke up in here."

Inuyasha sits down beside her. "Any pains?"

"My throat is sore, but nothing else."

Inuyasha sniffs at her throat. "Naraku's scent, all right. And there are some bruises too." Suddenly he hugs her. "I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're okay." Kagome blushes but the words comfort her and she hugs him back. Suddenly he seems to remember that they're not alone and he retreats, stands up, and walks to opposite wall and sits down, his back turned at the others.

Rin looks at him curiously and walks closer to see him blushing. "Why Inu-nii-chan's cheeks are red?"

"Keh! You're seeing things. Leave me alone."

Rin sniggers and runs to Jaken when Inuyasha tries to catch her.

-----------------------------

Two taiyoukai are standing at the cliff near Naraku's castle. They are having a conversation regarding the best way to rescue the prisoners.

"I suggest we slay Naraku first and then get Rin and the others." Sesshoumaru's voice is indifferent, as always.

Aurora sighs. "Remember what happened the _last_ time we tried something like that?"

Sesshoumaru glances at her. "I presume you mean the events at the tiger youkai castle?"

Aurora nods. That time _she_ was the one who had suggested that. Her younger sister was kidnapped by tiger youkai, who wanted to use her as a hostage to get lands of the dragon youkai. Aurora and Sesshoumaru volunteered to retrieve her.

Aurora had really thought it would be a good idea to fight the youkai first, and get her sister later. Everything had gone well at first, but then they found out that the leader of those youkai was sacrificing the others to escape with his captive. They were able to reach him right in time to defeat him and rescued her. After that they had burned the castle down.

Sesshoumaru grimaces. "I agree. This sort of plan would end up in a disaster. How do you suggest we get a great number of people out of the castle without having to fight unnecessary fights?"

Aurora is silent for a while. "I think our best chance is to sneak inside the castle, get the prisoners, and leave. We might have to fight a lot, but with their weapons Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Jaken, and Miroku can fight as well. That leaves only Shippou and Rin. We just have to hope Naraku is not attempting to stop us."

"I am certain that he will."

"That makes two of us. What shall we do when it happens? We can't fight effectively when we have people to protect. The hallways are most likely too narrow for me to use naginata form of Moonflower or for you to successfully using Tokijin without risking the prisoners."

"Are you suggesting that we should flee from a mere half breed?"

"I am suggesting that _one_ of us should stay behind to hold Naraku off, but only to buy the others some time to escape. That someone should not take unnecessary risks."

Sesshoumaru growls. "I shall stay behind."

"No, I will stay." Sesshoumaru gives her a glance and a growl. "I know you want to stay behind, but Tokijin will be useful as soon as you reach the yard and forest. Before that, it will be too dangerous to use it. I told you this already."

"And Moonflower _will_ be useful? That is what you said earlier; neither can be used."

"I am not planning to use Moonflower."

"I could use poison, or shred Naraku to pieces."

"With his regeneration ability? He will just regenerate and the battle might not end. And knowing you, you will not retreat. Neither will he."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I shall face him. I will make sure he can not get after you. Leave with the others the moment he comes across our path. I will find you later."

"You did not answer my question, Sun-chan."

Aurora looks at him and smirks. "Maru-chan, you know me better than that. I will not give him chance to recover, but I will give him chance to escape, if he chooses to."

"You will not kill him?"

"He is a hanyou, half human. I can not kill such being. Although I am not even sure we _can_ kill him in the first place. As long as he can regenerate, he is practically immortal. Without the Shikon Jewel, he can not regenerate, though."

"Then take it from him."

"I am not sure if it would help. Can you not sense the youki? That is hanyou but at the same time it is _not_ hanyou. It is as if his human half is not there. I am fairly sure that we have to find and take care of the human part before we can take care of him."

"What are you planning?"

"You are not the only one with poison."

"Sleeping poison. Will it be any use against a hanyou?"

"Not as far as he is carrying the Shikon."

"I know you well enough to tell that you have a plan which I will not like."

Aurora sniffs at him. "Carrying Moonflower allows me to use an alternative poison. It combines my poison with its purifying ability, making a purifying poison. Only problem is, that I can use it safely only once per day. Otherwise it might purify _me_."

"What if you do not hit him at the first strike? What will you do then?"

Aurora looks at him after hearing concern in his voice. She gives him a faint smile. "Then I will do what I can. I will not let him to stop me."

After her statement they both stand in silence for a long time, looking at the castle. Finally they look at each other, and nod in unison, before darting at the castle.

-----------------------

In his chambers Naraku observes the two approaching taiyoukai trough Kanna's mirror. "So, they are here. Kagura?"

Kagura steps in to the room. "Yes?"

"Go and make sure that our _guests_ know that their taiyoukai are here."

"You _want_ them to know?"

"Yes. I want them to be miserable. Besides, it's not a bad thing if they escape. Not now that I have Kagome." He lets out a malicious laughter. Kagura nods and leaves to deliver the news to the dungeons.

-----------------------

In the cell Kagome abruptly raises her head, as she senses the two taiyoukai approaching. "Guys, they're here!"

Inuyasha sniffs the air coming trough a small window. "That's them, all right."

"So, you know already." Everyone look at the door where Kagura is standing staring at them. "Naraku told me to break the news to you. Too bad that they can't help you."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha's amber eyes narrow slightly.

"Use your brains, hanyou. Oh, come on. This place is full of youkai who will be fighting them. And Naraku will absorb them into his body."

"What is he planning this time?"

"I don't know. But this I _do_ know: he probably has traps beneath traps."

"Why you…"

Kagome grabs Inuyasha's arm. "Don't make me say it."

"But didn't you hear what she said?"

"I did." She turns to look at Kagura. "Naraku is underestimating those two."

"Oh, really?" Kagura grins.

"He seems to do that all the time. I admit, he managed to get Kikyo and Inuyasha against each other, but taiyoukai are different. They won't fall for his traps."

"Suit yourself. Don't come crying to me, when they are gone." After these words Kagura leaves the dungeons while the captives try to convince themselves that her words will not become reality.


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue and A Trap

AN: I won't be updating in at least 3 weeks. I'm going to the Mediterranean Sea next week, and I'm not sure when I can use the internet until next week after I get back.

This chapter might be considered as a cliffhanger, and I apologise it. This seemed to be the natural place to cut this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Aurora and Sesshoumaru run side by side as they approach Naraku's castle. Both taiyoukai scan their surroundings with their senses as a large swarm of lesser youkai charges at them. The two glance at each other and they see smirks on each others face.

Aurora observes as Sesshoumaru draws his Tokijin and sends its energy waves at the approaching youkai. They don't stand a chance against the blast, so they disintegrate as the energy reaches them. Aurora lets out a short laughter.

Sesshoumaru turns to look at her. "Am I that amusing?"

"Not really. You just don't change." She pauses for a moment as she slashes with her claws through another swarm, which is now less than half of its original size. That is before Sesshoumaru's poison takes care of the rest of them.

The two continue their approach defeating each and every single youkai who is fool enough to attack them. All the time they follow the scents of their captured comrades.

Soon enough they are inside castle yard, finding that the only thing keeping them from reaching their captured comrades is a huge oni. Sesshoumaru looks at Aurora. "Would you hold it against me, if I was to deal with this opponent in your stead?"

Aurora is about to answer when the oni attacks her. She jumps out of its way. "He is yours." After saying this she runs to the other side of the yard, in where she saw her comrades' weapons during her jump. She ties Sango's boomerang to her back, alongside with Miroku's staff, Jaken's staff and Kagome's bow and quiver. Shippou's bag ends up tied in her sash. Only one remaining against the wall is Tessaiga. She reaches for it carefully, grabbing its sheath. To her amazement the katana's barrier accepts her, and she places it in her sash, on the right side, right next to the kitsune's bag. When she's done, she turns her attention to Sesshoumaru, who seems to have fun with the oni. Though the oni doesn't seem to be amused.

Sesshoumaru attacks it with his youki whip, inflicting only minor injuries. He doesn't want to end this too soon. He takes a quick glance at Aurora, who smiles at him. As soon as he sees the weapons she's carrying, he smirks and decides to end this quickly.

Seconds later the decapitated oni is lying on the yard and the two taiyoukai head for the dungeons.

--------------------------

Inuyasha is looking through the cell door bars trying to smell their rescuers in the dungeons. Unfortunately he can only catch their scents from outside.

Suddenly cold chill goes through everyone, except for Rin, who stares at the others are shivering. She can't feel the same youki that the others can. When the chill passes, Inuyasha and Miroku look at each other, then at Sango and Kagome. They can all recognise this youki. It's Tokijin.

Only a minute after this Inuyasha sees how the main door to the dungeons begins to glow green and it melts to a green pool of something. "What took you so long?" When the other captives hear this they rush at the doors.

Sesshoumaru glances at his half brother. "Perhaps you would have preferred if we would have refrained from coming to your aide?"

Aurora grins. "That was not necessary. We are in a hurry, so could you deal with the bars, please, Maru-chan?"

Sesshoumaru shrugs. "Since your useless poison is no use to such important task, Sun-chan, I presume that I must handle this." Aurora fights hard suppressing her sudden urge of sticking out her tongue at the other taiyoukai.

Their captured comrades move backwards against the opposite wall, as Sesshoumaru melts the bars. As soon as everyone is out, Aurora gives them their weapons. Inuyasha looks at her with a curious expression on his face. "Aurora?"

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"You're a youkai. How come Tessaiga's barrier didn't prevent you from touching it?"

"Moonflower's barrier erases my youki. To that barrier I had no youki. Understood?"

"I suppose."

"Good, let's go.

-----------------------------------

The group leaves the dungeons making sure that Shippou and Rin are in the middle, protected by the others. Aurora leads the group towards the castle yard, when suddenly in one corridor they are surrounded by Naraku's poisonous miasma, which can't get through Moonflower's purifying barrier, though.

Aurora looks at Sesshoumaru with a very grim look at her face. Sesshoumaru nods as he remembers their plan, and as soon as Kagome purifies part of the miasma he leads everyone towards safety.

Aurora looks as they disappear around the corner before turning her attention to the pelt-clad hanyou in front of her.

"So, you think your little friends can actually escape?"

"I know they can."

"They left a girl fighting for them. Hopefully you are prepared to die."

Aurora snorts. "Oh? Is that so?" She stays where she is in ready stance. Naraku looks at her with genuine curiosity. _I can't sense any youki from her, but she's definitely a youkai._ Without a warning he releases some miasma at her, only to see it being purified before it can reach her. _What is this?_

Aurora places her right hand on Moonflower's hilt. Not that the weapon be too useful anyway, but she is trying to convince the weapon to lower its purifying barrier. She knows that miasma isn't strong enough against her, and the only reason it's still up is that she doesn't want him to know how powerful she is. After all, she is buying the others some time to escape.

The two are trying to stare each other down. Aurora senses that there's something wrong in this situation. _Of course there is something wrong. According to what the others have said, this half breed is a master manipulator, and loves traps._ At the same time Naraku is staring at the sword. _Why is she holding it like that? She can't draw it in here, there's not enough space to use a katana in here._

_-------------------------------------------------- _

While Aurora is holding off Naraku, the others are already running away from the castle, after Sesshoumaru successfully defeated an army of youkai who were waiting at the yard. Kirara is carrying Miroku, Sango, Jaken, and Rin, while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are running side by side with Shippou on Inuyasha's back.

As soon as they reach the cliff Aurora and Sesshoumaru had earlier watched Naraku's castle from, they begin to make a camp, under Miroku's suggestion. According to him, it was impossible to know, how long Aurora might be fighting Naraku.

Everyone gather around the fire, as the sun sets. As time passes, Shippou and Rin seem to become more tired and tired. But still, they refuse to fall asleep. Kagome is trying to get the two to give in to sleep. "Look, you two, you are tired. We'll probably have to camp in here anyway for now, so get some rest, okay?"

Shippou yawns but shakes his head. "No way."

"Shippou… Go to sleep. And Rin, do you remember the last time? I told you then, that we could wake you up when the two would arrive?" Rin nods. "How about if I promise to wake you up as soon as she arrives?"

Rin is about to say something, but a cool voice cuts her off. "Rin."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Sleep." Needless to say, she yawns and cuddles up near Kirara. With a sigh Shippou follows her. The both kids are asleep within two minutes.

-----------------------------------

At Naraku's castle the two opponents are only staring at each other, but both are tense and ready to move at any time. Naraku is the first one to attack. He shoots his tentacles under his baboon pelt at Aurora.

Aurora tears the tentacles in shreds with her claws, almost missing another tentacle that had shot at her from behind. She destroys it too, realising that the first one was a distraction. She again relies on her speed when now attacking towards the hanyou slicing upcoming tentacles apart with her claws. She hopes, not for the first time, that she too would have poison like Sesshoumaru's poison. It would be much more useful in here.

Naraku keeps attacking her with his tentacles. _Just a little longer, then I shall have you, little miss taiyoukai… _He smirks to this thought inwardly as he launches yet another doomed attack against the woman, err youkai, in front of him.

The taiyoukai observes her opponent, trying to figure out his plan. Unfortunately, those tentacles are keeping her too busy to concentrate on anything else. _Just a little closer, then I can use the purifying poison._

Suddenly she's shocked when Naraku turns around and runs. She hesitates for a moment, sensing a trap, but decides to go and chase him anyway. She follows him to a dead-end corridor. All her instincts tell her to get away as soon as possible, but she refuses to listen, as she holds out her right hand, palm towards Naraku, whose back is now against the wall.

"Why did you capture my comrades?"

"Isn't it simple? To lure two taiyoukai in here."

Aurora growls realising that there is something terribly wrong, as if he's stalling her. Her growl becomes more vicious as he grins and she attacks with her purifying poison. Moonflower glows brightly as the hanyou in front of her is purified.

"This was too easy…" Then she notices a wooden figurine on the ground. "Demon puppetry?" Her eyes widen as black fog envelopes her. Moonflower attempts to purify the fog, but for some reason, the purifying barrier does nothing to the fog. Aurora attacks the wall in front of her, but the fog prevents her from going through it.

-----------------------

The _real_ Naraku is observing the fog and Aurora via Kanna's mirror in his another castle. "Fight as much as you like, little taiyoukai, this fog will seal your powers and then you will be added to my body, increasing my strength.

----------------------------

Aurora relaxes in the middle of the fog. _All I have to do is to get out of this cursed fog. _She feels her youki waning as the fog gets thicker. She goes through her options and realises that there is only one thing to ensure victory in this battle. She is not going to lose to a mere hanyou.

Her eyes turn red, and begin to resemble fire opals, as pink aura surrounds her. She's taking her real form. Suddenly a bright flash of light engulfs her, and she transforms back right before passing out.

--------------------------------

Naraku sees through Kanna's mirror how the fog suddenly disappears when white light, seemingly originating from the sword on taiyoukai's side, rounds Aurora. When the light fades, he can't see her anymore.

"Kanna, where is she?"

"She is no longer there."

"What do you mean?"

"She is not in this world. I would find her if she was."

Naraku is about to ask another irritated question, but another sight in the mirror prevents it. The mirror shows how his castle collapses. "What a waste", he sighs.

---------------------------------

Aurora's comrades observe how some bright light engulfs the castle and makes it to explode. This wakes up the sleeping kids. All others watch it shocked, except for Sesshoumaru. Well, he is shocked, but he would never show it to the others.

Miroku is the first one to speak. "Impossible… Is she…" He looks at Sesshoumaru, who is intensively staring at the castle's remains.

"We shall rest for tonight, before resuming collecting the shards and destroying Naraku."

Kagome huffs. "She is dead, because she tried to buy us some time! She died for us! Besides, only she knows how to get one of the shards! And she was supposed to be your friend! Don't you care-" Before she can say anything else, Inuyasha grabs her arm, and she looks at him.

"Kagome, he's right. We have to continue fighting. She would've wanted that."

"But…"

"She is not dead." Everyone turn to look at Sesshoumaru.

"How do you know?" Miroku asks.

Sesshoumaru keeps his eyes on the remains of the castle. "You did see that light, did you not? I do not know what exactly happened in there, but I do know this. Moonflower will not let Aurora die. Not that a mere hanyou could be strong enough to threaten her life. She will find us later. Now, go to sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us."

As the others fall asleep, he keeps staring at the remains. _Be safe, Sun-chan. _


	6. Chapter 6: Familiar Face and Moonflower

Chapter 6

The first thing Aurora realises as she regains her consciousness is the warm breeze on her face. She opens her eyes only to shut them again as she gets blinded by bright light. She opens them again, this time very slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. As soon as her eyes are open she sees that she's lying in a meadow filled with white flowers which seem to shine a light of their own. _Light flowers? Where am I? They never grow in large groups in Japan…_

She stands up and looks around her in the meadow. As far as she can see, there are only these plants. No trees, no mountains, no buildings, no other plants, just light flowers. She looks up and sees the blue, cloudless sky, but no sun or moon. _What is this?_

She closes her eyes and recalls the battle at Naraku's castle. _That light!_ Aurora glances at her waist and lowers her hand to Moonflower's hilt. _That was your doing._

She takes a deep breath and suddenly she freezes. Her nose can catch a familiar scent. _Impossible! It can't be…_

Her train of thought is cut off by a very familiar male voice. "Aurora? What are you doing in here?"

Aurora turns around slowly to see a familiar face.

--------------------------------------

Sun rises over the group's campsite, revealing the remains of Naraku's castle. Sesshoumaru hasn't slept all night. He doesn't need sleep, but even if he would need it, the thoughts of his friend wouldn't allow sleep to claim him. He has known Aurora as long as he can remember. She's like a sister to him, and one of the few people, youkai or otherwise, who he knows he can trust, no matter what. _Where are you, Sun-chan? _

The others begin to wake up one by one, and they all are still speechless. They are sure that Sesshoumaru would push them really hard now that Aurora isn't here to prevent that. He wouldn't understand that they couldn't run most of the day without breaks every now and then.

In silence they eat breakfast and are soon on their way towards mountains on west of them. According to Kagome there are some shards of the Shikon Jewel in there.

-----------------------------------

Naraku is pacing in his chambers, and he's furious. "How can the fog fail me?" He glares at a male youkai standing at the door. "You told me, that she couldn't be able to escape. You lied to me, Sheen!"

"No, my lord. My fog has stopped stronger youkai. Are you sure she was one?"

"I couldn't sense her youki, but her appearance was that of a youkai." Naraku is already slightly calmer. It would do no good to him if he killed this youkai now. He would need him later.

"But did my fog work at all, my lord?"

"It did slow her down. And, as you said, she couldn't take her real form. She tried, though. Through Kanna's mirror I saw a pink aura around her, and her eyes turning crimson red."

"Did you see anything odd, my lord?"

Throughout the entire conversation the hanyou had been pacing from one side of the room to another, but now he stops and closes his eyes, trying to remember what he saw trough Kanna's mirror. As he remembers something very odd, he opens his eyes and looks at the other youkai. "As a matter of fact something strange did happen, Sheen. As she was taking her real form a bright light surrounded her. That light destroyed my castle, and she vanished with it."

Sheen looks at him in shock. "Vanished, my lord?"

"Yes, vanished. Kanna couldn't track her down with her mirror. According to her, that taiyoukai is no longer 'in this world'."

"Did she happen to carry a katana?"

"Yes, she did."

"What kind of katana, my lord?"

"I wasn't concentrating on her katana, Sheen. Although she did seem to purify my puppet with her poison. When she did so, the sword glowed."

"Youkai can't purify." Sheen snorts. Then he catches something else Naraku said. "Umm, my lord, did you say her katana _glowed_?"

"Yes it did. Why, do you know something I don't?"

"I was just wondering if that katana is the famed Moonflower."

"Moonflower?"

"Yes, my lord. It is said to be made by a celestial being to protect humans. It's a pure sword. It can purify youki."

"How can a _youkai_ use a _pure_ weapon?"

"She must not be willing to hurt humans."

"What kind of youkai would not wish to do so?"

"Her markings, my lord, what did they look like? What colours was she wearing?"

"She was wearing white with some dark blue on her haori with gold and fire red sash. She had two dark blue stripes on either side on her cheeks, and dark blue something on her forehead. It resembled a sphere, but it had uneven edges."

Sheen's face has gone very pale. "Like a flaming sun?"

"Yes. Why, do you know her?"

"No, my lord. But according to what you told me, I think I know what happened at your castle."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Naraku growls.

"That katana must've been Moonflower, for those colours and markings are known to belong to the family protecting it. That means that the katana protected her from my fog by sending her away."

"Away?"

"My lord, if she's no longer in this world, she must be on the other side."

"She's dead?" Naraku's voice is low and dangerous, which makes Sheen to swallow hard.

"No, my lord, Moonflower wouldn't let that happen. She's alive, but in the world of the dead."

"I want her to increase my power. How can I make it happen now?"

"I don't know, my lord."

"Then find out. Now, leave my sight before I kill you."

With a low bow Sheen leaves, leaving a fuming hanyou standing in the middle of the room.

-------------------------------

Aurora is staring at golden eyes. The man, no- _the youkai_ with those eyes has got a long silvery white hair in a high ponytail. His cheeks have one purple wide jagged line each, and he's wearing a gi very similar to Aurora's own.

She recognises this man. There's just one tiny problem. He's dead. "Inu no taisho?"

"You have grown, Aurora."

"But… you can't be here."

"Oh?"

"You're dead."

He sighs. "This is the other side, Aurora."

"What!"

He sighs again and lowers himself gracefully on the ground. Aurora follows him. "This is where I found myself when I died. Now, you must tell me what happened to you. And how it is possible that you are carrying Moonflower in this place instead of it staying in the world of living."

"I was fighting a hanyou, when I was surrounded by odd fog. It made my youki weaker somehow. When I tried to break free from it by turning in to my true form, a bright light engulfed me, and next thing I knew was that I woke up in here."

"So, you didn't die. It seems to me that Moonflower understood the danger you were in and brought you into safety."

"That's what I thought too, but why in here?"

"Do you know Moonflower's story?" She shakes her head so he continues. "Your chichi-ue told me, that a long time ago a celestial maiden came to the world of men. She fell in love with a young man in a village she stayed in. Of course, no one knew who she was, thus he also fell in love with her, and so they went everywhere together. One day though, near a pond near which a lot of moonflowers grew, the two were attacked by youkai. He was injured while protecting her. She raised a barrier around them, but he was dying. It was then when she begged help from other celestial beings. She asked for their help to heal and protect this man, she was even prepared to give up her immortality. Suddenly she spotted a plain katana lying near her. She picked it up, and as soon as she touched it, it began to glow. With that katana she purified the youkai, and healed the young man. They got back to the village and some time later they got married. She held to it for a while, until decades later he died from old age. After his death she left the katana to her village's miko and left to be with her own kind. From the miko, eventually after running from one hand to another, it ended up in your family's hands."

When the older taiyoukai finishes his story Aurora looks at her katana. "Wow… I never expected it to be made by a celestial being. No wonder why it is that strong."

"It is strong, and it is willing to protect you. Now, why don't you tell me how you ended up fighting that hanyou?"

Aurora nods and tells him about the Shikon, Naraku, the village she protected, Inuyasha and how she ended up travelling with him and later with his brother, the kidnapping, and the rescue.

"What are you planning to do now, Aurora-chan?"

"I'm trying to get back to the others."

"What makes you think it's even possible?"

"If Moonflower brought me here, it should be able to take me back in there."

"Possibly. In some distance away is a hut of a wise man. He could be able to tell how you could get back."

She nods in agreement and they both stand up. Inu no taisho takes his true form and takes off. Aurora hesitates for a moment, but then she takes her true form as well and follows him.


	7. Chapter 7: Celestial Being and Plans

AN: If you didn't know, Inu-characters aren't mine, but Aurora is.

Chapter 7

Aurora flies behind Inu no taisho's true form as he heads towards small hill she couldn't see when she was still on ground. They fly for an hour or so; Aurora can't really be sure of how much time is passing, since there's no sun to move across the sky, or any other reliable way to measure time.

However, before long the two land near a small hut at the base of the hill. Upon touching the ground the two taiyoukai take their more human forms. Aurora eyes the disrepair hut suspiciously. She shakes her head in confusion. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Inu no taisho sighs. "Yes, I'm sure. Now, come." Without giving her any chance to object he walks through the doorway and disappears. Aurora looks at his disappearing back and after a moment she follows him.

As she enters the hut she feels shivers going down her spine, and she stops dumbfounded to gawk at the huge cave where she's in now. The sides of the cave are covered with beautiful tapestries and torches lighting the cave, as to extent of nonexistent shadows. She looks at her feet, noticing that she doesn't have a shadow. Now that she thinks back at the place she woke up, she can remember that there weren't any shadows in there, either.

Inu no taisho observes her reactions with amusement and he can't stop a small chuckle to escape his lips. Hearing this sound, Aurora whirls around to look at him accusingly, as if to say that he should've warned her. He just shrugs.

She narrows her eyes at him, before snorting and approaching one of the tapestries, which seems to be vibrating somehow. A closer look makes her gasp. The tiny figures are moving. Humans, youkai, animals, river, trees, clouds. Everything.

Inu no taisho walks next to her. "These tapestries are memories of people who pass through this place."

"Memories? In tapestries?"

"Yes. During my first visit here I noticed these too. He saw my confusion and explained to me, that he doesn't know how it happens, but it seems that every time a soul leaves this place to be reincarnated into a new body, it leaves something of it in here. And this is only one of the places like this. These tapestries are located inside caves like this all around here."

"You said memories? Did these people die together?"

A soft laughter. "You misunderstood me. These figures themselves are the memories, the soul's memory of its body."

"And the moving waters and trees?"

"He never explained that to me. I doubt if he even knows himself."

"Oh, but I _do_ know it, youkai." A low voice came from behind them, causing both youkai to turn around quickly. The man in front of them looks like an old human, with grey hair and all, but his purple eyes look so young, and so old at the same time.

Inu no taisho shrugs. "You never explained it to me. Not even when I asked."

"That was because you aren't supposed to know."

"What do you mean?"

The old man is looking at Aurora, who has to fight her sudden urge to hide behind the other youkai. Then she remembers that she's a youkai, too, and not something that a mere human could defeat. But those eyes were creepy nevertheless.

He speaks again, as he shifts his gaze back to the inuyoukai. "I knew that one day you would return to the living. I could not let you take such information with you."

"Return? Explain." As Aurora looks at the other youkai's golden eyes she sees confusion which turns into slight anger so quickly that she begins to wonder if her eyes were fooling her. She turns his gaze at the old man again, as he speaks.

"This was meant to happen. Inu no taisho, you are still needed back there. Why do you think you haven't moved on yet? I will send you both back very soon."

Aurora glares at him. "Who are you anyway? How can a mere human know such things?"

The old man laughs quietly. "I'm just as much human as you are, young taiyoukai. I'm the reason for that katana to exist. I'm a celestial being. And the one, who was the first to use it, was my daughter." He sees Aurora frowning and opening her mouth but he continues before she can say a word. "Don't ask too much, for I will not answer most of your questions. They may be answered at some point, or not. It remains to be seen."

Aurora begins to growl, earning slightly louder warning growl from Inu no taisho. This silences her immediately. She looks at him, her gold eyes meeting his gold ones. She nods slightly in affirmative reply to his silent request. His eyes tell her to back down and let him take care of this.

Seeing that the younger youkai agrees to stay still, he turns to look at the other man. "I'm not sure if I wish to go back. We came here to ask your advice so she could return there."

"You must return. Fate is not done with you just yet. And you, little dragon, were brought here for a reason. Moonflower could've taken you anywhere in the world of the living. It brought you here because it would have to be here to take him back."

"_Little_ dragon! Why you-" Again Inu no taisho stops her by a warning growl. She looks at him in defiance, but the look on his eyes sends a clear message to her: _Don't you dare to finish that sentence, or you'll be going to your room without dinner! _She growls at him in frustration, earning a warning glance. She closes her mouth and directs her attention to tapestries.

"I will make the preparations for your departure during the next hour. When I'm finished, I'll meet you two outside. Now go."

Aurora sniffs at him and leaves the cave, the hut, and heads towards a small pond she noticed during their flight here, and sits down by it, watching light flower blossoms floating in the water.

She doesn't even notice that the older youkai had followed her, until he sits down beside her. "Aurora, are you all right?"

She looks at him, and he can see her confusion. "I'm okay. It's just… I don't know. Í don't really trust him."

"He's a celestial being. They can't lie."

"I know", she mutters.

"Now, why don't you tell me how are your parents."

"Fine, I guess. Haven't seen them since Naraku appeared almost fifty years ago."

"How about my sons?"

"I travel with them both. Which is a miracle, since they don't get along too well."

"Travel?"

"Yes. We're trying to locate shards of the Shikon Jewel. Another one who is trying to get them is a hanyou called Naraku. He's done many bad things, and about half of Japan wants to see him dead. Youkai and humans as well."

"Do you want to see him dead?"

"As long as he has even bit of human in him, I can't allow him to be killed."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'll try to purify the youkai in him with Moonflower, and save the human inside. However, he wants the Jewel in order to become a full youkai. If he is able to do so, I will kill him if he poses any threat to humans."

"If?"

"I've hidden a shard. He won't be able to complete the Jewel without it."

He looks at her. Her gaze is directed at the pond, and he can see many different emotions flashing in her eyes. There is regret, anger, sadness, determination, even fear. He doesn't understand why she's feeling those things, but he knows that only thing he can do for her, is to just be there for her, for the young youkai who was like niece, or daughter, to him.

-------------------------------

Kagome looks frantically at the huge snake youkai in front of them. "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru! It has three shards, all in forehead!"

The two brothers draw their swords and Inuyasha runs at the creature with Tessaiga. When he reaches it, the youkai simply sends him flying using its tail.

Sesshoumaru mutters something about half breeds and sends energy waves from his Tokijin at the creature. They do only minor damage.

Both brothers continue attacking with their swords until Inuyasha is on one knee, panting heavily and leaning on Tessaiga. Sesshoumaru doesn't look like he would be even tired, but his motions are slower, and Tokijin's blasts are weaker.

Miroku tries to use his Wind Tunnel, but seals it as soon as he sees a swarm of Naraku's poisonous insects. Sango, Ah-Un and Jaken are protecting the kids, while Kagome is next to Kirara with her bow in her hand. She notches an arrow and shouts a warning. "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru! Get away from there!"

The brothers look at her, seeing her arrow already flaring with her holy energy. Both of them move hastily out of her way and she fires the arrow. It hits the snake to its long body, just near the heart. Too bad it doesn't seem to work too well.

The now aggravated snake moves quickly at Kagome, who it now knows is a great threat. Doing so, he misses Inuyasha's warning growl, and a flash of silver and white darting towards it, until it's too late and Sesshoumaru's poison is melting its scales. Now Inuyasha brings Tessaiga down releasing the Wind Scar.

Inuyasha takes the shards and brings them to Kagome. "Three more. How many are still missing?"

"We are missing too many. Naraku must have nearly all of them. I think Kohaku and Kouga have still their shards. Then there is the one Aurora hid. Look, should we stick to what she said? You know, about letting Naraku get the rest ones."

"Keh! We go and get Kohaku's and Kouga's shards. Then we can figure out how to get the shard Aurora hid."

"Well, Inuyasha, how do you plan we _get _it? She said that only she can find and retrieve it! And she's dead!"

"There is no need to raise your voice, miko. To get Aurora's shard we just have to wait for her return." Sesshoumaru's voice is indifferent as usual.

"Then where is she? Why isn't she here already?"

"I do not know where she is at this moment, but I do know that she will find us sooner or later." With these words Sesshoumaru leaves the two alone.


	8. Chapter 8: Back from Dead and Reunions

AN: couople of warnings: serious OCC:ness of certain dog demon bishounen, also this is quite short. But there will be a little fluff in it.

Chapter 8

The two taiyoukai, a dog and a dragon, sit in a companionable silence, waiting for the old man to finish his preparations. Aurora reaches her hands to take yet another light flower blossom to her palms. She inhales its sweet, yet fresh, scent through her nose. The scent brings gentle smile to her lips. Then she drops it back to the pond, to take another blossom to her hands. And so the cycle continues.

Inu no taisho looks at her antics curiously, and he can't prevent himself from smiling, as he asks her a question he just can't hold back. "Aurora, what are you doing?"

Faint blush spreads to her cheeks. "Umm, I'm just… I don't know, really. I just feel like doing this."

"Silly girl." He chuckles and shakes his head.

Aurora grins. "Well, yeah…"

They stay there a while longer, until a familiar voice interrupts their musings. "Now, you two, it is time for you to return. Come."

Both taiyoukai stand up and follow the celestial being back to his hut, or cave, depends on how it is considered.

As the two youkai reach the center of the cave, the old man has already sat down, even though neither youkai have any idea when he actually had time to do so. The old man looks at the two, a grin on his face. "Now, little dragon, I need you to transform your sword to its naginata form."

Aurora looks at him for a while, before doing as asked. As soon as the transformation is complete, the blade begins to shine with blue light which pulsates in sync with Aurora's heartbeat.

"Good. Now you both take a grip of the naginata and allow me to do the rest."

As soon as also Inu no taisho grabs the weapon, the old man begins to chant something in unknown language. At first nothing seems to happen, but soon white light comes from inside the blade. The bright light engulfs the two youkai, and both feel something pulling them away, before everything goes black.

When the two vanish, the old man remains still for a moment, looking at the spot they were just a while earlier. "Good luck, you two. You will need it."

------------------------

Inuyasha's group has stopped for another night. They have gathered around warm fire, sitting on the ground, and eating their dinner, some fish that they managed to capture from a nearby stream. Suddenly Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un jump to their feet, Inuyasha following soon after them. Before the others can react, the three have already rushed away from their camp site, towards the forest near the river.

After a little while the three reach a small pond in the middle of a clearing. What they see there causes Sesshoumaru to gasp in surprise. There are two youkai, silver-haired and gold-haired, standing their backs at the three by the pond. Inuyasha recognises Aurora, but not the other one.

Sesshoumaru, however, recognises the silver-haired one. "Chichi-ue?"

The two youkai turn around to meet the three. "Good evening, my son."

Inuyasha stares at the two silver-haired youkai. _Son? Chichi-ue? _Then he understands who this man is. "Father, is it you?"

Inu no taisho turns to look at his younger son. "Inuyasha. My son. We never met."

Aurora looks at one inuyoukai to another, before clearing her throat. "If you would excuse me, I'd go to greet the rest of the group." After her last word she beckons Ah-Un to follow her, and leaves the three family members to talk.

When the three can no longer see the dragons, Inu no taisho wants to know what exactly have happened after his death. After the two younger ones finish their stories, Inu no taisho tells them what happened to him after his death, ending his story at the moment he and Aurora left the world of the dead.

After the stories the three head back towards the camp.

--------------------

Aurora follows her nose to the camp site. As soon as she sees the others a red ball of fluff comes at her and jumps at her shoulder. "Aurora!" the young kitsune wails.

She pats Shippou's head gently.

Kagome rises to her feet. "We thought you were dead."

"I'll tell you the whole story as soon as those three join us."

"Those three?"

"I brought someone with me. Inuyasha's and Sesshouomaru's father."

Aurora walks by the fire and sits down. She smiles at Rin when the girl rushes to her, and pulls at the kitsune's tail. The said kitsune jumps to Aurora's other shoulder, and then back to the other until Aurora catches Inuyasha's scent and takes Shippou off from her shoulder and gives him to Kagome. Then she stands up and turns to look at the forest.

Pretty soon two inuyoukai and one inu hanyou appear from the forest and walk towards the fire. When they are about six feet from it, they stop. Everyone at the camp stands up ant look at the older youkai.

Aurora is the first to speak. "People, this is Inu no taisho, previous youkai lord of the Western Lands. Inu no taisho, these are my travelling companions, houshi Miroku, taijiya Sango, kitsune Shippou, miko Kagome, Sesshoumaru's servant Jaken, his ward Rin, and his beast of burden Ah-Un."

Inu no taisho nods and the three walk to the fire. He signals everyone to sit down before he speaks. "Aurora, why don't you tell what happened to you after that fight in the hanyou's castle?"

Aurora nods and tells her story, from the trap to finding herself in the world of the dead, to meeting Inu no taisho and the celestial being, to return to this world. Everyone listen to her story in silence.

After she finishes the humans soon fall asleep, while the youkai, except for Kirara, and Shippou, and Jaken, stay awake just guarding the place.

Sesshoumaru walks to Aurora. "A word with you?"

Aurora nods and follows him deeper into the woods, before stopping. "What is it?"

"The others were very worried about you."

"You were too."

"Yes. However, I knew that Moonflower would not let you die."

"Thank you for caring."

"Thank you for bringing my father back."

"You missed him."

"Yes."

This is the last word either say that night as they stay next to each other to gaze into each others eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: More Planning and My Pet

Chapter 9

Morning light reveals an awakening group of travellers. Inuyasha yawns; he had actually fallen asleep during the night, and looks around him, counting the people around him. _Four humans, one kitsune, one toad, one nekomata, one inu and, one ryuu. Wait a minute. _He counts them again, getting nine.

He turns to look at Inu no taisho. "Father, have you seen Sesshoumaru and Aurora?"

The older taiyoukai smirks at his hanyou son. "They are still in the forest."

Inuyasha growls. "They know we should be getting off to look for the rest of the shards."

"Stop barking, little brother. We can leave shortly." Everyone turn to look at the two young taiyoukai as they walk to the camp. Miroku's first thought of what they might've been doing in there was quickly disposed when he saw no dishevelled clothing or any other… err… signs to confirm his thoughts.

Aurora walks to Ah-Un and begins to talk with the two-headed dragon in their own language. Sesshoumaru looks at the dragons with an unreadable expression on his face.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin start to make some breakfast for the group. Very soon Kagome's voice interrupts several small discussions by telling them that the food is ready.

Humans, Inuyasha, Jaken, Kirara, and Shippou gather around the remnants of their fire to eat stew the three human girls made from berries, dried meat, and some herbs Kagome found near their campsite.

Ah-Un finds some juicy grass to eat and the three taiyoukai simply observe the others and their surroundings. None of the three have to eat, albeit their bodies can deal with food consumed.

Those who eat discuss about their future plans. The taiyoukai join the discussion after hearing the others mention Aurora's name. Miroku is the one to bring it up.

"Look, I think we should do what Aurora told us. Get the shards from Kohaku and Kouga, before allowing Naraku to find the rest. And then she can pick up the shard she hid, and we can force Naraku to face us in the place and time of our choice."

Aurora shakes her head. "Houshi, you know Naraku is not a fool. How do you plan to force him to do something?"

"That was your plan."

"True enough. However, after fighting him, or rather his puppet, I realize that I have underestimated him. If I would not have carried Moonflower at his castle, who knows what had happened? Most likely I would have destroyed the puppet, the castle, _and _most of you in order to break free from that mist. He-"

Inu no taisho cuts her off. "Aurora, what if we play his game, but with our rules?"

Aurora looks at the older taiyoukai, and a quick glance around her tells that everyone else is doing the same thing. "What are you planning?"

"We do mostly as you planned. We go and pick up the shards from the human boy and the wolf. After this we take your shard, and go after him."

"What?"

"Aurora, you were never a tactician." He smirks at her growl, but continues. "Yes, we will take the last shard to him. We just will not give it to him. According to what I have heard of this Naraku, from you all, it is obvious that this is what he is expecting us to do. By now he probably knows that there are now three taiyoukai after him. This gives him two choices. His first one is to confront us with everything he has. He can either lure us to him, or come to us. Latter I suspect, though. He seems to be smart enough. The alternative is to face us with as many youkai and tricks he dares to use, but keeping some out for future confrontations. However, as long as we are in a same group, there is no way that a smaller group can defeat us, and he knows it. This might give him yet another choice."

Sesshoumaru sees a shadow crossing his father's face and he realises what he must be thinking. "Chichi-ue, do you mean that he tries to separate us?"

"Yes. He might try to separate us before the confrontation or during it. Of course we can not forget that he might also plan something we are not thinking of."

Aurora frowns. "What do we do then? 'Playing his game with our rules.' What did you mean by that?"

"We do face him in time and place he chooses. But, we will be prepared. This is where Moonflower can be used."

"How?"

"Let it guide you. Like Tenseiga, Tokijin, or Tessaiga, it does have a mind of its own. Use this to your advantage. As soon as you have shard, hide it near Moonflower."

"I will not need power of a trinket to defeat one hanyou."

"You did pretty well last time, ne?"

"Oh, right."

"You are only _hiding_ the shard, and keeping it out of his reach. That is all. Will you do this?"

"Yes. Now, how do you suggest we prepare ourselves?"

"We think that after we have the shards we want. Now, let us depart."

"To where?"

"To meet this Kouga."

-----------

A mirror shows an image of the group as they leave their camp site. "So, little Miss taiyoukai is back. And who's this older youkai? Those eyes, that hair. The late father of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? If so, I will have _three_ taiyoukai against me. Kanna?"

"Yes, master Naraku?"

"Keep observing the group. Inform me, if you see anything interesting."

"Yes, master Naraku."

He waves her off from his vicinity. As soon as she's closed the shoji screen behind her, he falls to his own musings. _This might become more difficult than I expected. Dragon is back, from where-ever she was. Not to mention that a dead man, youkai, is back. Luckily I still have my little pet. Oh, yes. Kagome._

Naraku chuckles. "You will be the key, Kagome. Key to your friends' demise."

-----------------------

"Inuyasha, can't we stop? My feet are hurting." Kagome complains from her current place next to Inuyasha.

He snorts at her. "We just had a break an hour ago."

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that my feet are killing me!"

Inuyasha is about to deny her request once more when a little girl's voice brings his attention to her.

Rin is asking Sesshoumaru if they could stop, she's tired. He simply lifts her on Ah-Un's back. Then he looks at Kagome. "Ah-Un can carry two, if you wish to ride him."

Kagome nods and smiles at Sesshoumaru, as Inuyasha helps her to get on the dragon's back behind Rin.

Inu no Taisho stops the group and sniffs the air and catches scent of wolfs not too far. "Demon exterminator, houshi. We will be increasing our speed for a while. Wolfs are near and I don't wish to spend anymore time in here that I must. You two should ride the nekomata. Kitsune, little youkai, we will go airborne, so I suggest that you go either on nekomata or on dragon."

Inuyasha realises that he can't really fly, in any form. "I can follow you from the ground."

"I suggest you ride with your friends or on the dragon. Landscape might not be the most suitable for simply jumping."

As soon as Sango, Miroku, and Shippou are on Kirara's back, and Jaken and Inuyasha joined Rin an Kagome on Ah-Un, Inu no Taisho takes off on a cloud of sparkling dust he creates. The two other taiyoukai create similar clouds and take off after him. Followed by Kirara and Ah-Un with their passengers.

Kagome enjoys the feeling of flying through the air, and when she looks at the girl who's riding in front of her, she can see that the little girl is enjoying herself as well. Then she looks at the three taiyoukai, noticing how similar, yet different they look. Their clothes look similar, but even from behind she can see how they carry themselves differently.

Neither of the younger ones even tries to move in front of the older taiyoukai. Instead, they are flying side by side casting glances back at their comrades every now and then. She's not sure why, but this makes her giggle, causing Rin to turn and look up to her face curiously, and Inuyasha's arms around her tighten slightly.

Kagome smiles at the little girl while snuggling closer to Inuyasha. "It's okay, Rin."

"Why nee-chan laughed?"

"I'm not sure." Kagome smirks at the girl. "I just felt like it."

She hears Inuyasha's silent 'keh' from behind her, and she smiles. Right now she decides to enjoy this moment of peace, before they would have to battle Naraku.


	10. Kouga and Decisions

AN: Sorry for the delay, the 10th chapter of my other story turned out to be a lot longer than I thought. Ha! Finally learned to use those rulers... 

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha is not mine. Aurora is.

Chapter 10

By the mountains there's a clearing in the woods, in which a pack of wolves are resting. Among the wolves there are a number of wolf youkai, including the young leader and his two closest warriors.

Kouga is talking with Ginta and Hakkaku, when he suddenly lifts his head to sniff something. "That mutt…"

"You mean Inuyasha?" The speaker is Ginta.

"Yes. It seems Kagome is with him, as is Sesshoumaru. But there are several scents I've never smelled before."

* * *

Soon enough Inuyasha growls the moment he can see Kouga and the wolves standing in the clearing, looking at the approaching group. "Do we really have to meat the scrawny wolf?"

Kagome sighs. "Yes we do." Then she checks on the little girl in front of her, noticing that she's trembling.

"What's wrong, Rin?"

"Wolves… Rin doesn't like wolves."

Kagome tightens her hands around the girl. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you, I promise. You see Kouga over there? He won't let them attack us. He's not that stupid."

Rin simply nods, but her shaking won't stop, and as soon as the group has landed she jumps off of Ah-Un's back and hurries to hide behind Sesshoumaru.

Inu no Taisho notices Rin's reaction to the wolves, and the fact that she went to his older son for protection. Smirking he realises that Sesshoumaru doesn't try to push her away. He is still observing the two when he hears a gruff voice addressing the young miko.

"Kagome, have you finally agreed to be my woman?" He grabs her hands in his, but moves away as Inuyasha attacks him with his claws.

"Hello, mutt. Still alive?"

Inuyasha growls at him and is about to attack again when his father voice stops him.

"You must be Kouga, the young leader of the wolf youkai tribe?"

Kouga turns to look at the man who talked, noticing his resemblance with the two inu brothers. He also notices that this one smells like a dog. "Yeah. And who are you? What're you doing in my lands?"

"I'm Inu no Taisho, the Western Lands were my domain once. As for my business here, I believe that you carry two shards of the Shikon Jewel with you. We want them. The battle with hanyou Naraku is near, and we wish that the shards will only be with us and Naraku."

"Used to? Never mind. I would gladly give my shards to my Kagome, but you're late. Kagura got them."

Kagome sighs. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. So, you're going after Naraku?"

"That's the idea. Now that Naraku has your shards, the only ones we can be after are the one in Kohaku's back and the one Aurora here hid some while ago."

Kouga nods. "When you're going to face that hanyou, let me know. I've got a score to settle with him."

Kagome grins. "Of course, Kouga-kun. Now, what to do next?" The last question is directed at Inu no Taisho, who is silent for a moment, before he speaks up.

"I believe we go to get this Kohaku's shard. Where he can be found?"

Inuyasha replies, after a short silence. "He was Naraku's puppet at one point. Though he's currently travelling with Kikyo."

"Who is this Kikyo?"

Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head and he blushes. "Well… She was a powerful miko, who was the protector of the Shikon no Tama. She died in the hands of Naraku 50 years back, but was brought back by a witch Urasue. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation."

"And pray tell my son, what was your relationship to her?"

Inuyasha's blush deepens. "She was my first love. After her resurrection, or gaining a body made of graveyard soil and bones, she wanted to take me to the Hell with her, until some while back."

"And now you love her reincarnation? Is it because she is Kikyo, or because she is Kagome?"

All eyes are now turned at Kagome who's glaring at the older taiyoukai, before turning her glare to Inuyasha.

Soon enough Inuyasha swallows hard, and replies. "I love them both, but I love Kagome for who she is, not because who she was."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice is very sweet, too sweet if you ask Inuyasha, who already knows what to expect. His ears flatten once more against his head.

"Sit!" Inuyasha finds himself on the ground, with a lot of amused people around him. Rin is the only one who doesn't look amused. She's rather curious.

"Why is Inu-nii-chan in there? Interesting bugs? Let me see!" With these words the little girl crouches in front of subdued Inuyasha, staring at the ground in between them.

As soon as the spell wears out Inuyasha jumps at his feet and turns to look at Kagome. "What was that for?"

"Female pride." With this she walks to Ah-Un and climbs on its back. "Are we leaving soon?"

Aurora snickers, earning a warning growl from Inuyasha. "Be quiet, dragon."

She smirks at him, before turning to Inu no Taisho. "Shall we? We have many things to do before we can defeat that hanyou."

He nods. "Those who can't fly, get back on the neko and the dragon. Inuyasha, do you have any idea where this Kikyo might be?"

"We should ask villagers if they know any rumours. And Kouga?"

"Yes?"

"Have you heard anything of a miko with a boy?"

"I don't."

* * *

A while later the group is landing near a village. This is going to be the first one. As soon as everyone has landed they try to decide who will go and talk to the villagers.

Jaken tells that he won't go, Inuyasha wants to go, as do all humans, Shippou, and Kirara. Sesshoumaru says he doesn't want to go, but won't let Rin go without him. Aurora insists that they send only two or three; one of them should be strong one, probably one of the taiyoukai.

Inu no Taisho keeps his silence, until the noise is nearly unbearable to his sensitive ears, when he growls loudly to gain everyone's attention. It works, as everyone turn to look at him.

"No more arguing. I am making this decision, and you can't complain. Understood?"

Everyone nods so he continues. "Kagome, Miroku, Sango. You three go. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Aurora. We'll stay near the border. Close enough to see and hear anything, but far enough not to be seen. The rest are to stay here."

Rin protests immediately. "I want to go to the village, or with Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru looks at her, lowering his hand to pat her head. He knows quite well, that when his father has made up his mind, there's no way to change it. "You will be here with Ah-Un and Shippou. I will not be far."

Rin pouts, but with a sigh she nods, latching herself in to his legs. "Be back soon, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He simply nods and Rin releases his legs, stepping back. With this the three humans head for the village with their taiyoukai, and hanyou, escort.


	11. Village and Battle ground

AN: sorry for the long wait... This chapter will be sligtly longer than the previous ones, and it will contain fluff. Not kissing or anything, but not too far. You'll see. I've uploaded a couple of new stories (bleach and bleach/inuyasha crossover) so if you want to check them, visit my profile.

DISCLAIMER: Aurora and Sheen are mine, others aren't.

Chapter 11

The three humans are walking towards the biggest hut they see. This one must belong to the village head. Everywhere around them they can see how villagers are peeking at them timidly through windows and doorways, yet no-one approaches them.

Kagome thinks that this is very odd. A glance at her two companions shows her that they seem to be puzzled by this odd behaviour as well. Normally people would swarm around them because of Inuyasha, or stay hidden like this, because of him.

As soon as they reach the village head's hut, they stop walking and merely stand there, waiting for someone from the hut to acknowledge their presence. They wait for a moment before Kagome steps closer to the hut and clears her throat.

"Umm… Excuse me, is there anyone there? We are travellers who are looking for information of a miko and a boy."

For a moment it's quiet, until they can hear someone moving inside the hut, before a young man, or boy, exits the hut. "I am the head of this village. Are you sure you are humans?"

The three look at the thin young boy incredulously. This is the village head? Impossible. To them he looks no older than Kohaku, but it's not just his age, it's also his sickly appearance. How could this be?

First to come out of his stupor is Miroku. "All three of us are humans, I assure you. I would like to apologise for our silence, but we were merely stunned to see a village head as young as you."

"Well, I'm the oldest man left. Do you travel with youkai? I can sense youki."

"We do travel with several youkai, one human, and a hanyou. What happened to your village?"

"If you tell me why do you travel with youkai, and why are you looking for a miko and a boy, we can go inside to talk."

"Right now there are three taiyoukai and a hanyou outside the village borders. They are merely making sure that nothing happens to us, whether a threat would come outside the village, or from within. The other three youkai are protecting a kitsune cub and a human child who travel with us. As for reason to find the two, we need their assistance." The last one isn't the whole truth, but Miroku hopes that it's enough.

"Will these taiyoukai attack us if we were to hurt you?" Apparently he doesn't consider the other youkai or a hanyou as a threat.

Kagome replies before Miroku can. "I don't think so. I'm going to be honest with you. At least one of them seems to have no qualms about killing people, but he has given his word not to, unless necessary. I believe that they will merely take us with them and leave."

"You are a miko. Have you tamed three taiyoukai?"

"I haven't tamed any youkai. They travel with us willingly, for we have a mutual enemy."

"Mutual enemy? Who?"

"Naraku."

A shadow crosses the young man's face. "Naraku, you say. Let's talk about this inside my hut." After these words he merely turns around and enters the hut, the three quite puzzled travellers following right behind him.

* * *

Outside the village border each of the four who are watching over the village allows their senses to inform them of any trace of blood, hostile youki, or suspicious sounds. Of all the four it happens to be the hanyou who senses something suspicious first.

Inuyasha follows his nose to a field that seems to have been a battle ground some while ago. He can see the broken swords, used arrows, etc lying on the ground. Among the scents of blood and death he catches yet another scent. He knows this scent way too well.

He growls. "Naraku."

His growl attracts the three taiyoukai to see the field. All four stare at the signs of battle, and they realise that there are no bodies or remains at the field.

Sesshoumaru takes a walk around the field, to find clues to what happened in here. He's accompanied by Aurora, leaving Inuyasha to gape at the two, incredulously. Sure, he knew that those two weren't enemies, but still he finds it odd that Aurora actually wants to be alone with his brother, that king of ice.

Inu no Taisho smirks at all the three youngsters. He smirks at the two younger taiyoukai, seeing how his 'adopted' niece seeks for Sesshoumaru's company. Oh, he remembers how the two were when they were younger. They spent a lot of time together, but seemingly only because their parents wanted. Maybe there was something in between them already all those years ago.

He smirks at his hanyou son's reaction to seeing the two. The boy has still a lot to learn, such as not to let the first impression to fool one. After all, the boy wasn't even born when Aurora had still visited the Western Lands with her parents. He wasn't even born when Sesshoumaru had been less reserved, warmer.

He shakes his head. Time for past comes later. With this thought he ushers Inuyasha to search the nearby area for any trace of Naraku. Such as where did he come from, and where did he go.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Aurora walk in silence until suddenly they find a path leading away from the field. Both young taiyoukai can smell that scents of death and blood are coming from that direction. They look at each other.

"Maru-chan, I am not sure about this."

He lifts one dark eyebrow. "Do not tell me that Sun-chan is frightened by a battle ground and scent of death?"

She growls at him. "Oh be quiet. I am not frightened, merely cautious."

His eyes widen a fraction as he understands. "You are thinking about what happened at the hanyou's castle."

She nods. "I am certain that Moonflower will carry me away again. I merely do not wish to be carried too far from the ones I protect."

For a short moment Aurora can see genuine warmth in his eyes, before it's gone. He lowers his clawed hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Aurora, use your nose. Can you smell Naraku in there?"

She shakes her head. "But it does not mean that there would not be a trap in where ever this scent comes from, or on the path there."

He lifts his hand from her shoulder and moves it to her cheek, caressing the stripe on her cheek. "Do you trust me?"

Aurora is surprised by the sudden softness of his voice. This is the first time she has heard it for a long time, when they were still children. She is quiet for a while, staring at him, before she finds her voice. "I do trust you."

With this he begins to walk down the path, following it where ever it would lead. Aurora follows right behind him.

Unbeknownst to the two, someone was close enough to see them and to hear their talk. As the two younger taiyoukai heads deep in the forest, Inu no Taisho smiles at their backs. "So, my son. You are slowly turning back to the child I once knew. This change, what caused it? Your hanyou brother? Your childhood friend? The child who considers you as her father? Perhaps all of them."

* * *

In the village head's hut the three older humans of the group are seated in front of the young village leader, as he tells them what happened at the village.

"Some while ago a miko travelled through this village with a boy of my age. To us they told that they were running from a horrible enemy who wanted their lives. We allowed them to spend the night here, but at the morning before they were able to leave, the village was attacked.

"All the men and older boys, helped by the miko and the boy, faced a swarm of lesser youkai, led by a man, or hanyou, in baboon suit. I didn't join because my health is poor. The battle continued for hours, but finally the youkai were defeated, however we lost almost all of our men, and the only one remaining died some hours ago. The women buried the remains and the bodies, and the miko prayed for their souls. Then the two left."

Kagome looks at him, a sad look in her eyes. "I'm sorry. It seems that Naraku has destroyed so many lives in search of the Jewel."

"Did either of the two have Jewel shards with them? Is that why they came after them, and after our village?"

Miroku tries to placate the young boy. "I see you have heard of the shards."

"Yes. The Shikon Jewel shattered some while ago. Many youkai carrying the shards have attacked humans. Or so the travellers say."

"That boy's life is bound by the shard. It's the one of the two remaining shards."

"I see. Where is the other one? And who has the shards?"

"Naraku has most of them, and that boy's shard and a shard hidden by our comrade are the ones we are trying to prevent him from getting."

"Alright. If you wish to stay here for a while you can."

"I think we have to move on, trying to find that boy before Naraku does."

"In that case, I wish you luck. You will need it."

* * *

Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho meet the three humans as they leave the village. "Did you have any luck?" The older taiyoukai looks at the humans curiously.

Kagome grimaces. "Yes and no. Kikyo and Kohaku spent a night in this village, but they were attacked by Naraku and his horde. All men and older boys are dead, leaving a young boy the oldest male in the village. Without Kikyo and Kohaku thinks would be worse, though."

Miroku notices that some ones are missing. "Where are Sesshoumaru and Aurora?"

The taiyoukai chuckles. "They went to follow a trail."

Kagome blinks in surprise. "Together?"

"Yes. You did know that they have been friends since their childhood, did you not?"

"I knew that. That's not what I meant. Why both had to go? Couldn't just one deal with basically anything?"

He smirks, but Miroku is the one who replies to her. "Of course, but I think this is about those two spending some time alone together. Do you remember the night we were kidnapped? And the time that Aurora came back?"

"Umm… Yes?"

The houshi sighs. "When we were captured they were out in the woods together, hunting I believe, or that what they said." Miroku just can't help himself, much to Kagome's annoyance.

"Miroku! I can't believe you… Oh, wait. It's you. I should've known."

"So? Anyway, the night she came back, they were out in the woods through all night."

"Sheesh, Miroku, only you can be like that. And I told this to Inuyasha that evening. In the first case, they went out together because they hadn't met each other for a long time. As for the second case, he must've been glad to see her well and alive."

Inu no Taisho observes this little conversation amused, but Inuyasha is frustrated. "Hey guys, shut up already."

All four turn to look at him, Kagome with a _very _sweet smile on her lips. "Oh, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha recognises the sweet smile and tone right away. "Shouldn't we go already? We have to find Kohaku before Naraku reaches them." He tries to prevent Kagome saying the s-word. And to his own surprise, it's a success.

Kagome nods, forgetting to sit Inuyasha. "Right. We should leave as soon as possible. I think someone has to go and get those two."

Inu no Taisho inclines his head a bit. "I think you're right. Kagome, you go with Inuyasha. Find them and tell them what you told us. Then join us at the place we left the others."

* * *

The two young taiyoukai follow the path until they reach a clearing with remains of a bonfire. Closer inspection shows that a group of youkai were burned in there. "Sesshoumaru?"

He lifts his head as he studies the pile of ash and bones to show her that he's listening.

"The scent is faint, but it is here."

"What scent?"

"That fog which bound my youki. I smell it. I do not think that there is any of the fog here anymore, but it was used in here." As soon as she finishes her sentence they can both feel youki, and catch a scent of an unknown youkai.

In a moment a male youkai steps to the clearing, his gaze on Aurora. "So, you survived from the clutches of my fog."

Aurora growls at him and Sesshoumaru steps partially in front of her protectively. "Hey!" She takes a step forward to stand by the other taiyoukai. "I appreciate your gesture, Sesshoumaru. However, this is my fight."

The new youkai chuckles a bit, gaining the taiyoukai's attention. "My name is Sheen, and I'm not here to fight the carrier of a pure sword."

"You mean my Moonflower?"

"Yes. I need your help."

"Oh?"

"Naraku will kill me if he finds out, but I have no choice. He forced me to use my fog against you. And he's forcing my hand now. I will not fight the carrier, but I will fight the other one."

Sesshoumaru is about to step forward but Aurora grabs his hand. "No, Sesshoumaru. Sheen, was it? Go back to the hanyou now while you still can. But before you go, tell us where Naraku is."

Sheen is about to reply when a red clad hanyou rushes at the clearing, carrying Kagome. "Oi, Sesshoumaru. Father said-" He stops when he sees Sheen, and he can even smell Naraku on him.

He growls. "You helped Naraku kill the people in that village." As he is saying this he draws Tessaiga which turns into its bigger form immediately. "Kagome, go to those two."

No answer.

"Kagome?" He turns his head to look at Kagome who is staring at something with her mouth slightly agape. He follows her gaze to see Aurora holding Sesshoumaru's hand.

The two taiyoukai doesn't seem to notice anything odd, for their concentration is at Sheen. Aurora growls. "You killed them."

Sheen doesn't really have time to reply when Kagura rushes in and picks him up to her feather, leaving the scene as fast as she can.

Aurora lets go of Sesshoumaru's hand before turning to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Why don't you tell us what happened to the village?"

Inuyasha sheaths Tessaiga, and they leave the clearing to find their companions. On their way Kagome tells the two what the young leader told her, Miroku, and Sango.


	12. A Way and Dominance

AN: I know this is kinda short, but bear with me. I'm sorry that this took so long, my school is taking more of my time now than before. Not to mention that I am writing 5 stories at the same time, -sigh-

DreamyLane, now I accept them. I hadn't even noticed that I didn't... Thanks!

Ah well, this will have fluff... Enjoy!

Chapter 12

The group has stopped for the night, by Inu no Taisho's decision. Aurora had left their camp to secure the area, while Inuyasha had gone hunting. Those who were left at the camp were discussing over what to do next.

Miroku is the first to voice his thoughts. "We know the direction Kikyo took with Kohaku, but there's no trail I can follow. Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru." He turns his gaze at the two taiyoukai sitting side by side. They are looking at him. "Can you follow their scents if you would know them?"

The two inuyoukai exchange a glance, before turning back to the houshi. The one to respond to his question is Inu no Taisho. "They have been here too long ago, and it has rained once after that. I can't smell graveyard soil, which Inuyasha told that is the main scent of the resurrected miko."

Miroku's shoulders slump a bit, as he feels desperation. "Could Aurora smell them?"

Sesshoumaru shakes his head. "Dragons have good noses, but inu have better ones."

Kagome sighs. "So, the only option is to go to this direction until I can sense a shard."

Inu no Taisho nods. "So it seems, unless anyone has any other option in mind." He glances up at the tree line. Others follow his gaze to see Inuyasha and Aurora standing there, hanyou carrying a few rabbits.

Aurora can read the question written in the older taiyoukai's golden eyes, and she returns to his gaze with her own, unexpectedly cold one.

Inu no Taisho knows the look in her eyes. "You know something, Aurora." His voice is not unlike a father's who's reprimanding his child.

_That_ voice makes Aurora to avert her eyes from his, and she speaks silent words, audible only to the youkai and the hanyou. "Hai, I know a way to find the two."

Inu no Taisho stands up and with a speed that makes even Sesshoumaru look slow he is in front of her. "Aurora."

She refuses to look at him, instead her gaze is directed at a point somewhere behind him. She knows pretty well, that she has to speak, but she doesn't want to, for she knows all too well what the price of the failure would be. Not to mention that many here wouldn't approve her way.

The older taiyoukai frowns at the young dragon. This is Aurora at worst. Luckily she knows how to handle this. "Stubborn child!" He can't quite keep a growl inside, startling everyone, including Aurora who closes her eyes hoping he would get the hint and retreat.

He reaches out a clawed hand, grasping her chin. He lifts her face up, growling again. "Aurora, look at me." She refuses still, so he tightens his grasp, causing one of his claws to pierce her skin and draw some blood.

She winces and opens her eyes, gazing directly at his eyes. To his surprise her eyes hold no fear, only defiance. "The way I know is more likely doomed to fail than destined to succeed. I am in no obligation to inform of such way, when the miko's suggestion is usable."

He growls at her, moving his hands to her shoulders. "You truly are stubborn! The sooner we find the dead miko and the boy, the sooner we can defeat the hanyou. Not to mention the lives that might be lost while wasting time looking for them the slow way."

She tries to take a step back, to leave his grasp, but he's too strong. And every time she tries to escape he only tightens his grip, reminding her who she is dealing with at the moment.

The others had looked at the two quietly, but as Aurora winces as the older youkai's claws are pressed painfully on her skin, nearly breaking it, Kagome opens her mouth. "Hey!" Everyone turn to look at her. As soon as she has their attention she continues. "There is no need for that! If Aurora says her way is risky, we should listen to her."

Inuyasha gapes at her. "I thought you said once that you didn't want anyone else to die because of the Shikon, save Naraku that is."

She turns her gaze at him. "I know that! I just don't think that a way that might not succeed prevents us from using the way that will take more time, but is more likely to be a success."

The two taiyoukai only glare at her, before turning their attentions to each other. As they growl at each other, Kagome turns to look at the third taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru, can't you do anything about it?"

He turns to look at her, tilting his head to one side. "About what?"

She points at the two. "Those! What if they actually start fighting or something?"

He turns his attention shortly at the two, before turning his gaze back at the miko. "They will not fight. Aurora knows when to submit." He decides to explain when he sees her concerned expression.

"What the two are doing is about dominance. That is something youkai do often when several strong ones are in the same group. Chichi-ue is reminding her that he is the strongest in here. That will force her to speak. Aurora on the other hand is trying to challenge his leadership, to avoid speaking of the matter.

"These kind of arguments end the moment the other shows signs of submission. Real battle will not be necessary."

She gives him a startled look. "That's..."

He shrugs. "This is the way of the taiyoukai. Worry not, chichi-ue has dealt with behaviour like this from her before. He knows what to do. She is older and stronger now, but I doubt she is willing to start a real fight with him. "

Kagome nods at him, before turning her attention back at the two.

Aurora is trying to escape the older taiyoukai's grasp once again, and as before, she winces as his claws nearly pierce her skin. She growls in frustration meeting his stern eyes with her defiant. _I can't back down!_

She had heard things that Sesshoumaru told Kagome, and knows that the one backing down will more likely to be her than Inu no Taisho. At this thought she stops struggling, shifting her gaze from his eyes to their feet.

She's expecting him to grasp her chin again as his right hand leaves her shoulder. To her surprise it doesn't go for her chin, but instead she feels his palm on her cheek. She opens her eyes to see his eyes soften a little.

"Aurora, let me decide if we will take your way or continue the other way." He is gazing at her, knowing that he has won from Aurora's sigh. He smirks inwardly. All he had to do was to remind her that she isn't the one in charge.

Aurora nods quietly and begins her explanation, nearly missing Sesshoumaru's approach as he walks to the two to stand next to her. "To find one shard, we need another. That means my shard. Getting it will be not a problem, but using it to find the boy is another thing."

Inu no Taisho urges her to continue. She sighs as he steps back a bit, releasing her and allowing Sesshoumaru to put his hand on her shoulder. Relaxing to the young taiyoukai's touch she continues, missing the shocked looks on her comrades' faces as her own gaze is at Inu no Taisho.

"After we have my shard, we need a piece of the soul of the one we're looking for. That means we would have to take a piece from her reincarnation'ssoul. We need a piece of Kagome's soul."

Silence fills the camp as all, except for Rin and Shippou, realise what she is saying. Taking a piece of Kagome's soul will put her very life in danger, seeing that part of her soul is still elsewhere.

First to break the silence is Inuyasha. "Can't we do that without taking part of Kagome's soul? Could we find Kikyo with only having a connection to her via shard if Kagome would be holding it, or something like that?"

Aurora turns her gaze from father to son. "That could be possible, but it could not work." She turns to look at the father of the two inu brothers. "Are you willing to take the chance?"

Inu no Taisho looks at her, reading the things she wasn't going to say out loud. 'If anything goes wrong, she'll die' is what her eyes ask. He turns his back at them all before speaking. "I will think about this. But whatever the decision is, you must retrieve your shard as soon as possible."

Aurora is about to say something against it, but closes her mouth as she not so much as hears but rather _feels_ words that Sesshoumaru whispers right in her ear, so that the two are the only ones to know what is being said. "Do as he says, Sun-chan. I come with you as far as I can, I will not let history repeat itself."

At his last words Aurora stiffens, but relaxes as he nuzzles her neck soothingly. "You are not alone."

The others can't hear the conversation, but everyone, including Inu no Taisho whose back was still at them, can sense how she is starting to panic, but calms down thanks to Sesshoumaru.

Aurora nods and gazes at Inu no Taisho. "I will retrieve the shard, but I refuse to go alone. I was hoping your older son could join me."

The older youkai turns around with a grim look in his eyes. "Fine, but go immediately. Bring the shard to us. We will wait here until morning, then we head towards the old direction."


	13. Like Father and Puzzle Solving

AN: It's a bit short, I know. It just seemed to be a natural place to end the chapter... Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Aurora is using her youki cloud as she travels high above the trees towards the place she hid the shard in. Sesshoumaru is on his own cloud, flying at her side. He keeps casting glances at her, but her eyes are trained at a point in horizon.

Soon enough she begins to descend, followed immediately by Sesshoumaru, who notices that they are landing in front of a cave in side of a large hill. Without hesitation he follows her as she makes her cloud to vanish and steps into the dark cave.

The two taiyoukai walk down the dark path, relying on their sharp eyes to be able to guide them through it safely. After a few minutes of walking they arrive at a large door. Curiously Sesshoumaru leans forward, reading the carving on the wood.

"Give me a key, and you shall pass. If it is wrong one, you will face terrible death." He turns to look at Aurora, one eyebrow slightly higher than the other. "Did you write this?" She shakes her head 'no'. "Who did?"

Aurora shrugs. "I have no idea. I was told that if I wanted to hide something, this would be the place."

"Who told you this?" His voice is very dubious, for Sesshoumaru, that is.

She smirks at him. "Chichi-ue. According to him, only very few even know where this place is, and even fewer know how to get in. A perfect hiding place."

He turns his gaze back at the door. "What is this 'key'?"

At a sound of katana being drawn from its sheath he turns his eyes at Aurora who is holding her weapon in her hands. "This has always been the only key to this place."

She thrusts the blade through a thin hole in the door. As soon as she hears a 'click' she pulls it back, sheathing her sword. Then she takes a step backwards as the door begins to open outwards.

* * *

As the sun sets over the chosen campsite of the shard hunters, most of the group is already sleeping. Only the taiyoukai, the two headed dragon, a hanyou, and a little girl are awake. Rin is sitting against a tree, hugging her knees. Even though Kagome and Sango had tried to get her to lie down, she refused.

Inuyasha is looking at the girl, feeling worried. He knows that humans need a lot of sleep, comparing to youkai and hanyou that is, and that this couldn't be healthy. Warily he approaches her, a nit worried that the girl could be a miniature Kagome, with her temper to match.

Inu no Taisho keeps her ears trained at the sounds of late evening as his eyes observe his younger son. _Poor girl, misses her guardian. _As a thought crosses his mind, he frowns. _As a matter of fact, she misses him as if she would miss her _father_. And Sesshoumaru surely acts as if he would be that. It seems that both of my sons are more like me than they might be willing to admit._

Inuyasha's voice brings him back from his musings. He turns his attention to his younger son, listening to his words as he is speaking to the girl.

"Rin, you should be asleep by now." He speaks fairly silently, not willing to wake the others.

The little girl startles at his voice, before turning her gaze to the crouching hanyou. "I miss Sesshoumaru-sama." She buries her face into her knees.

One very confused hanyou carefully reaches with his hand to lower it on Rin's shoulder. "Come on, kiddo. I know you miss him, but I'm sure he would be glad to know that his ward has been keeping herself healthy."

She raises her head, turning to look at him. "Would Sesshoumaru be happy if Rin would go to sleep?"

Inuyasha smiles at the little girl. "I'm sure he would."

She flashes him a sunny smile, before she summons Ah-Un to her side. As soon as the dragon is nearby and lying on his side, she moves a bit to lean against him, closing her eyes. Within seconds she is full asleep.

Inuyasha gets to her feet, feeling someone looking at him. He turns his head to meet his father's gaze, and sees him nod approvingly. He then turns his gaze to Kagome, walking to her. He halts in front of her before flashing her sleeping form one of his warm and genuine smiles.

Then he sits down next to her, noticing that the moment a sleeve of his haori brushes at her hand, the said hand grabs the sleeve, pulling it nearer at the sleeping girl. He startles and turns his gaze at her, seeing a content look on her face.

His eyes soften as he whispers words that only two other beings in their camp can hear. "Kagome… I wish that even after this is over, you would stay at my side."

Then he closes his eyes, unbeknownst that his father and his brother's two headed dragon had heard his words. He also misses the knowing smirk that crosses his father's lips.

* * *

The two taiyoukai step through the doorway, the inu studying the new room warily. The room is empty, save for a hole in the floor. Sesshoumaru glances at it dubiously. "Sun-chan, what is that hole?"

She turns her gaze at the hole. "That, Maru-chan, is the container." He throws a questioning glance at her, urging her to continue. "Watch."

Aurora puts her hand over the hole, closing her eyes. She stays like that for a moment, before nodding and pulling her hand away. As soon as her eyes are open a ghostly figure appears from the hole. The figure who resembles a human woman glances at the two taiyoukai before speaking,

"Have you here to reclaim the object you hid here, taiyoukai?" The figure's voice is completely emotionless.

Aurora inclines her head. "That is my object."

The ghostly creature snorts before moving too fast for eyes to see, grabbing Aurora and pulling her into the hole with him, before either of the taiyoukai can react. As soon as Sesshoumaru realizes what just happened he rushes towards the hole, intent on getting her back, but is stopped by the creature's voice.

"Taiyoukai, I have taken her to be my prisoner until worth is shown. If you wish to reclaim her, solve the riddle. It is written on the wall in front of you. If you don't solve it in time, I will kill her by using the shard she so kindly brought me." With these words the hole closes itself.

Sesshoumaru lets out a growl. He promised her not to let the history repeat itself, and now it's happening. Pushing these thoughts off of his mind he walks to the other wall to read the riddle. Soon enough the text is in front of him.

"'You can seek it until you understand that it will not be found, but the moment you stop looking for it, it finds its way to your hands.' Did you write this, Sun-chan? What does it mean?" He shakes his head, trying to clear it. He should be able to solve this.

He reads the words again and again, trying to find clues how to solve the riddle. Suddenly his eyes widen in realization. "Sun-chan, you remembered…"

He stands away from the wall as a hidden door swings open, with a familiar emotionless voice speaking. "Pray that the solution you came up is correct, taiyoukai. Step in and choose the door with your answer on it."

Sesshoumaru steps inside another room, this one being circular and having four doors in half circle on the one side of it. The doors truly have words written on them. The first one has 'hope' in red letters, the second one has 'love' in blue letters, the third one has 'friendship' in yellow letters, and the last door has 'loyalty' in green letters.

The inuyoukai looks from one door to another. He thought he knew the answer, but colors are complicating this. He closes his eyes to bring up a recollection, which he knows will have the answer in it.

He sees in his mind's eye how two young taiyoukai are arguing over some inane thing. He can't even remember what it was. Their shouts had brought his mother to them and after hearing their explanations of shouting she had said those words, and explained them to the two.

His mother had spoken of all three things written in doors, so the correct answer would be determined by color. He remembers blue sky, green grass, yellow sun… _Maybe it's red?_ _No, you do not think that way. _A sudden smirk crosses his lips as he realizes that he knows the answer.

Without hesitation he walks to the door with the word 'friendship' in yellow letters on it. As he opens it he notices that the letters are actually golden, not yellow. Just like the eye color the two share.


	14. Past returns to haunt and Play, my pet

AN: My apologies for the late update. I've been ill for a couple of weeks, but now I'm feeling lot better. Thanks for rewieving! This chapter mainly explains the relationship between the two younger taiyoukai, or so I intended it.

The scene in italics is a flashback. Be warned, Sesshoumaru might seem a bit OOC, but don't forget that the two basically grew up together, Sesshoumaru and Aurora, that is. Another warning: if Kanna seems odd, read newer manga, where she is opposing Inuyasha with a mirror monster.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha, not mine.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14

A female ryuu taiyoukai attacks with her claws at the wall in front of her, for what seems to be the hundredth time during the past fifteen minutes. Just like the previous attacks, this one does nothing. Once again she wouldn't mind having poison akin to Sesshoumaru's.

A thought of the inuyoukai makes Aurora's heart clench painfully. "You promised, Sesshoumaru!" She punctuates the word 'promised' with a swift punch at the rocky wall.

She growls at herself. She's a _tai_youkai, for crying out loud! She would not despair. Lower youkai might, and humans most likely would. But a taiyoukai wouldn't.

With a quick shake of her head to clear her thoughts she draws Moonflower from its sheath, but before she actually uses it, she hesitates. _My claws were not able to do any damage, thus Moonflower's blade will not cut it, for the wall is neither a barrier nor made of youki. _

She sheaths she sword and looks around in the small room she's in. She can sense Sesshoumaru's youki outside the wall, but no youki of any other youkai. Sesshoumaru's presence is comforting, yet annoying. Taking her true form she could easily break free from this room, but she's not completely sure how close he is, so she can't take any risks, after all, he might be hurt.

Only one of the room's walls has any kind of hole in it, allowing torch light form outside of the room to give her a bit of light. She wouldn't need it though, she sees perfectly the empty walls, the empty roof, and the empty floor even if there wouldn't be that light.

Concentrating on the hole, she tries to see what's outside the room. To her chagrin, the hole is the size of her palm, and covered with some kind of glass-like material. Curiously she tries to poke the 'glass' with one sharp claw, only to have a blue flame to cover the claw that touched it.

She smirks. _A barrier?_ Maybe she could use her katana anyway. Again she unsheathes Moonflower and takes a step back, placing the tip of the blade at the material covering the hole. Closing her eyes, she concentrates and prepares her muscles to produce one strong thrust.

Her eyes fly open and with a snarl she thrusts the blade forward with all her strength, only to find out that even though the barrier seemed to have broken, the material is still there. As she understands she lets out another snarl as she sheathes the katana.

The guardian is apparently using the Shikon shard to keep her inside. She could bet that the material really is glass, surely enough it smells like glass, but strengthened by the shard. Just like the walls seem to be.

She grins. There's still something she haven't tried yet. She closes her eyes, concentrating on her youki. Her stripes widen and turn jagged, and when she opens her eyes they have turned crimson, as she is releasing her youki, fully intent on overpowering the shard's power. Those shards might be strong, but please, the youkai powered by _multiple _shards have been easily bested by her.

As the wind created by her youki makes the dust on the floor whirl around her a memory appears in her mind, shutting down her youki instantly, as she falls to her knees, her eyes and stripes back to normal, save for the look of fright in her eyes.

* * *

In his castle Naraku is staring at Kanna's mirror, a smirk gracing his lips. The mirror shows a certain miko, sleeping peacefully in her belief to be in safe from all threats for that one night.

"My little pet, Kagome." A dark chuckle escapes him. "It's time for your debut."

The void youkai stares at her master, expressionless as always. She is not quite sure if she likes what he is planning, but is not going to stop him. Why would she even care? No, it doesn't matter to her what happens to the inu hanyou and his group, or what happens to her master.

Still, she remembers this Kagome. Her soul had been too large to be absorbed into her mirror completely, and the miko's arrow had nearly destroyed it. For a short moment she feels regret for ever attempting to harm the miko. Then the moment is gone, and she could care less.

Unbeknownst of Kanna's thoughts Naraku is holding his nearly completed tainted Shikon in his hands, telling the miko what to do.

* * *

A slight increase of miko powers draws Inu no Taisho's attention to the miko who seems to be awake. He opens his mouth to ask her what woke her up, when he suddenly notices the blank look in her eyes.

Alarmed, he observes Kagome who is struggling to get to her feet, mumbling something. With his sharp hearing he hears the words quite well.

"No… Inuyasha cares about me… He loves me… I don't believe you… Don't… Please…"

Frowning, he uses his speed to get to her. He lowers his hand to her shoulder. She startles and looks up to him, her eyes still blank. "Kagome, what is wrong? Who are you talking to?" His voice has no concern in it, even though that's his main emotion right now. The words are stern, demanding. He is determined to find out what is happening to the girl his younger son seemed to love.

The girl just looks blankly at him, causing him to narrow his eyes. "Human, answer me!" He lets out a growl, and allows his claws to press tighter against her shoulder, in an attempt to wake her completely.

Kagome winces and closes her eyes. When she opens them again, they're back to normal. Noticing the youkai she blinks. "Eh?"

He lets go of her. "Who were you talking to, Kagome?"

She merely stares at him for a moment before replying to him. "Talking? I went to sleep, and then I woke here."

He nods. "Maybe you had a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

* * *

Sesshoumaru had initially walked down the corridor behind the door, but after sensing Aurora's youki increase and then suddenly return to its normal level he had picked up speed, running as fast has he dared.

Soon enough he comes to a dead end. The wall in front of him has a hole in it, about size of a woman's palm. He can sense her youki coming from behind this wall. _So, the creature thought that she could stop two taiyoukai with a mere wall?_

After five minutes he had noticed the same thing Aurora already knew, after using his poison, claws, Tokijin, and even Tenseiga in an attempt to break the wall down; the wall was stronger than any normal would be.

"Having trouble, taiyoukai?"

He turns around to see the ghostly creature. "What did you do to her?" He can barely control his voice, but manages to keep anger from it.

She tilts her head to one side. "Why don't you see for yourself?" She waves a hand, and suddenly the wall turns transparent, revealing the still kneeling ryuu, with her head bent.

"Aurora?" He is hoping against hope that she could actually hear him. She doesn't appear to hear, though. Letting out a low growl he glares at the other female.

She snorts. "Her body can hear you, taiyoukai, but her soul can't. This is the true test. She is reliving the scariest moment of her life. Thing like that can cause enough pain to trap someone inside their minds for eternity."

Sesshoumaru opens his mouth to speak but she beats him to it. "Listen to me. I don't know what the memory is. The room she's in is planned to bring out the worst memories. I know, you think I'm evil for hurting her like this, but I'm not. She has to deal with the memory, if she would have been over the incident which created the memory in the first place, that would have not happened.

"Once you touch the hole in the wall, you will find yourself in her mind, in her inner world. That's where she ran. Once there, you must find her, and help her. That's the only way for both of you to return. Are you sure you wish to go, even though you might never return?"

Sesshoumaru gives her a glare. "This Sesshoumaru has his honor, and he will not abandon a comrade." Then, before she can react, the taiyoukai has touched the glass on the hole, and has vanished.

She shakes her head. "I pray that you know what you are doing, youkai. I truly do."

* * *

Sesshoumaru looks around in the place that the creature had called 'Aurora's inner world'. Surely there had to be a mistake. This dying garden could not be Sun-chan's inner world. Not with her nature.

He sniffs at the air around him, trying to catch her scent, only to find that her scent is everywhere in there. He growls inwardly at himself. This is _her_ inner world. Of course the place would smell like her.

Suddenly he hears a 'yip' coming from behind him. He whirls around to see her, sitting her back against a tree, her knees folded close to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Her chin is resting on her knees, but he can't see her face, for her long hair is hiding it from his eyes.

Warily he approaches her, finally kneeling only inches from her feet. "Aurora, are you all right?"

She doesn't react to it, so he tries again, this time he puts his clawed hand on her shoulder. "Sun-chan, look at me." He can't prevent a bit of worry for getting to his voice.

Still he receives no reaction from her. With a low growl of frustration he moves his hand from her shoulder to her face, moving her hair aside to see her face. His eyes widen as he sees her blank eyes.

Then he remembers what the ghostly creature had said about her 'reliving her scariest memory'. He growls at himself when he realizes what the memory has to be. Yes, he remembers that day, too.

* * *

_If someone would be watching a small meadow near the palace of the Western Lands at the moment, they would see a pair of teenagers lying on the ground, watching the clouds drifting above. There's a young female with golden hair and stripes on her cheeks, and a young male with silver hair and stripes on his cheeks._

_A closer look would tell the observer that these two are definitely not humans. Both have markings on their foreheads and very sharp looking claws. Both are wearing white, and are apparently enjoying the warm day. The girl's head turns to look at the boy._

_"Ne, Maru-chan?" Only response she gets from him is a small movement of one of his eyebrows. She takes this as a sign of his attention and continues. "Do you think there's something worth dying for?"_

_The silver haired turns to look at her. "I doubt it, Sun-chan."_

_She turns her attention back to the sky. "Would you die to protect me, to save my life?"_

_He is silent for a moment. "Would you for me?"_

_She smirks at him. "I would fight for you, but no one is strong enough to kill me."_

_He flashes her a smirk of his own. "Same here."_

_The two stay like that for a moment longer, gazing the sky, until he suddenly stands up, sniffing the air._

_Aurora knows that his nose is much keener than hers, but still she tries to figure out what he scented. She can't smell anything unusual, though. "Maru-chan, what is it?"_

* * *

Sesshoumaru forces himself back from the memory, not willing to remember the group that attacked them, and captured Aurora after leaving him terribly injured. Of course he had found them, and killed them, but he has no idea what they had done to her. She never spoke of it.

As he looks into her eyes, he can see the fright deep within the blankness. The same look was in her eyes when he had found her, full of cuts and bruises. Her injuries, physical at least, were healed by the next morning.

The next day she had seemed perfectly fine, and he has never seen this look on her eyes after that. Not until now. Carefully he reaches out a clawed hand and touches her chin. "Sun-chan, look at me."

Still no reaction. He leans closer to her, until his lips are by her ear. Then he whispers directly to her ear, trying to get her back to him. "Sun-chan, I promised you that I would not allow the history to repeat itself. What you see, and feel, is not happening. It is merely a memory you are reliving."

He pauses for a moment, thinking over the words he's about to say. He continues as soon as he's satisfied with his choice of words. "You are the future Lady of the Eastern Lands. A taiyoukai such as yourself should not allow lowlifes to control you at any level. Take the control back, and return to me. Chichi-ue, my younger half brother with his group, and Rin are depending on our success in this mission. I can not do this without you."

He closes his eyes for a moment, going through events of the past days. "Do not leave us, Sun-chan. Do not leave me."

Suddenly he senses her lifting her face from its bowed position. He retreats a bit coming face to face with Aurora who has an odd look on her face. "She is safe in here, taiyoukai." Her voice is lower than usually.

He moves his hand lower, to where her neck and shoulder meet, and rests it there lightly. "Who are you?"

The odd voice gives him a response that makes him bristle. "I'm her inner self. It's my job to keep her heart safe."

Sesshoumaru growls at the words. "She is a taiyoukai. She can keep it safe herself, should she so desire."

She tries to back away from his touch, but he tightens his grip on her shoulder. "Let go. You betrayed her, by not protecting her. Where were you when those men struck her? Where were you when she needed you the most?"

She pauses before continuing in a more silent voice. "After you had saved her, she buried that memory deep within her. During the years that followed she was happy, because she couldn't remember what had happened. To her, it had never happened. Yet, it affected her life a lot. When her father wished her to choose a mate, something of the memory made her refuse."

He glances at her, frowning. "What do you mean? Why would it do so?"

She sighs. "Mating would have meant that she would have to trust her life in someone's hands. Because you were not able to prevent the incident, she felt she could trust no one. You saved her, yes. However, the worst had happened. No, they did not do anything but beat her, but even then…"

Another pause and a sigh. "After that, she has always been able to protect her body, but she has shielded her heart, not allowing anyone near. Anyone who has not been near already, that is."

His hand moves to caress her striped cheek. "You always act so strong, Sun-chan. No one would ever tell what you went through. I apologize for my inability to protect you that night. Can you forgive me? What I told you, is true. Should you ever need protection, I will keep you from any harm. That night I was injured too, but came after you. If I had not been injured, they would have not been able to take you."

She moves slightly under his palm, before he founds himself kneeling next to her in the first chamber, the one with the hole in the floor. Aurora is sitting in front of him, gazing at his eyes with her own. Vaguely he can sense to ghostly creature in the room with them.

"I am impressed, taiyoukai. You brought her back, and proved your worth." Both taiyoukai turn their faces to loot at the odd woman.

Sesshoumaru stands up gracefully before extending his arm to help her to get up. She takes his hand and is on her feet in a flash. As soon as he lets go of her hand the two turn around completely to face the smirking ghost.

She holds out her hand to Aurora. "Go, you two. Destroy this Jewel."

Aurora takes the shard, and soon enough the two are flying back to direction they came from, leaving the woman behind.

As soon as the two are out of her sight she speaks quietly. "It exists because of me. Please, erase my mistake." With these words, the figure of armor clad woman vanishes.


	15. Ends and Beginnings

AN: Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry for the late update, and to make it up, this is slightly longer chapter. This is also the last one. At times I didn't like this story, but at times I loved writing it. I felt sad, relieved and happy when I wrote this chapter. At first I didn't know this was going to be the last one, but I just couldn't stop.

Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters, and that you will also enjoy this one. There might be a sequel, if it's wanted, and if the story refuses to end the way this chapter does. Let me know if you want a sequel. Possible sequel will be a one shot, no matter how long or short it will be, at least that's what I'm thinking of at the moment.

DISCLAIMER: Aurora is mine, Inuyasha characters aren't.

Chapter 15

When Inuyasha wakes up he sees a pair of brown eyes staring directly at his, causing him to startle. This brings out a happy squeal from the being in front of him. He blinks once, before recognizing the scent.

Rin snickers when the hanyou's face melts into a scowl. "Kagome-chan said, that if you weren't up 'right now', you would not get any..." She frowns as she is trying to remember the odd word she has heard the older girl to use a few times before. Her face brightens as she remembers it. "…ramen."

Upon hearing the word 'ramen' Inuyasha is fully awake right away, causing the little girl to giggle. He glares at her, before the scent of cooking ramen hits his nose.

He stands up, leaving the girl to follow him as he walks to the humans near the fire. Kagome is making ramen, while Miroku and Sango are patiently waiting for their breakfasts.

From his place further away from the fire, Inu no Taisho observes the humans, his younger son, and the two small youkai near them. As soon as they would have finished eating, they would leave, whether his older son and the adopted 'niece' of his would have returned or not.

He turns his gaze at the two-headed dragon and his son's retainer who are standing by his side. All three pairs of eyes are directed at Rin. With a smirk, he turns his gaze once more at the people around the fire. The sight in front of him nearly makes him chuckle.

Sango's attention is at Kagome, so she nearly misses Miroku's wandering hand, before it reaches its target. Right in time, she notices it, and glares at the monk, who hastily backs away, with an innocent look on his face.

Near the two, Kirara is sitting in Rin's lap, purring loudly. Shippou is sitting next to the girl, his eyes gazing at their breakfast impatiently.

Not too far from Rin Kagome is preparing ramen, and Inuyasha is sitting next to her. His gaze is mainly at the cup of ramen currently being prepared, but every now and then his eyes steal glances at the miko. He, of course, believes that no one sees the glances.

The taiyoukai starts walking towards the humans when a scent hits his nose, and he lets out a growl. "Youkai, many of them."

His words aren't loud, but Inuyasha and the others hear them pretty easily. Right away everyone is up, transformed Kirara with Jaken next to Ah-Un standing to shield Rin and Shippou.

Inuyasha growls. "I can smell Naraku!" He looks at Kagome questioning look in his golden eyes.

Kagome glances at the hanyou, understanding his unspoken question. Her eyes widen as she senses something familiar. "The Shikon Jewel! It's almost complete…"

Everyone in the group has moved closer to each other, waiting for the attack. They don't have to wait for long, when Naraku appears at the clearing.

The dark-haired hanyou moves his gaze from the members of the group in front of him, as his youkai surrounds the clearing. His eyes stop at the tall taiyoukai standing in front of the group, closest to him. "So, you must be Inu no Taisho."

The taiyoukai shrugs. "Perhaps." Then his eyes narrow a bit. "You must be this Naraku, every one speaks of."

The hanyou smirks. "Yes I am." Then the look on his face turns into that of a mock confusion. "Just one taiyoukai? This will be over soon." He doesn't give the group any time to respond, as he waves a hand, sending his armies at the group.

* * *

Inuyasha is on one knee, using the transformed Tessaiga to support him. His body is full of small cuts, but the battle has already lasted for hours, tiring him. Right now no one is attacking him, so he glances around the clearing.

Kagome is standing near the children and three protecting them. She has her bow in her hands, and she's firing arrows at her opponents, purifying them. One quiver is already emptied, but Shippou found her another one. From where, he can only guess. She glares at times at Naraku, seeming to be fully intent to fire one arrow at him, but is always distracted by other youkai.

From the miko, Inuyasha turns his gaze at Kirara, Ah-Un, and, Jaken. The three youkai are intent to protect the children. Jaken's Staff of Two Heads is launching fire at any hostile youkai that gets too near. Kirara holds her place, using fangs and claws to attack any nearing enemy. Ah-Un is using his attacks to defeat the opponents, without having to leave Rin undefended. Shippou is standing near the crouching little girl, a defiant look on his face.

Then the hanyou's golden eyes find Miroku and Sango. The houshi is standing back to back with Sango, using his Air Rip as much as he can, without having to suck too many of the saimyosho (Naraku's poisonous insects) that seem to be just waiting to be sucked in to the void. Rest of his opponents face his sutras and his staff.

Sango is using her Hiraikotsu to strike at any youkai that gets too near. Both humans seem to be mostly unharmed.

The next member of the group that his eyes find, is his father. The taiyoukai's armour has some bloodstains on it, but the blood isn't his. His sharp claws and whip is slaying every opponent that comes to his reach. At times the youkai resembles a white blur, rather than a person.

Smirking Inuyasha's eyes leave his father, to meet the red gaze of Naraku. The other hanyou is smirking as well, wiping the smirk of off Inuyasha's face, as he realizes something. "Hey, Naraku, where are Kagura and Kanna? They are usually following you around like puppies."

Naraku chuckles at Inuyasha's choice of words. "You're the puppy, even your ears prove it. As for Kagura, I found out that she was trying to betray me, so I killed her. She got her heart back right before I injected a lot of miasma in her. She's like the wind now. Kanna, on the other hand, is fetching the shard that taijiya boy has. When in there, she'll kill the resurrected miko.

Inuyasha growls. "You won't harm Kikyo!" He stands up, sending Wind Scar towards the other hanyou. A barrier stops it. Unfazed, Inuyasha charges at him, only to be stopped by a shriek coming from Kagome.

He rushes to her side, crouching by the kneeling miko, whose hands are holding her ears. "Kagome?"

The girl just keeps shrieking, even as Inuyasha feels an arrow piercing his stomach. He glances down, to see her hand holding the arrow, pushing it deeper. Confused and in pain, he looks at her. "Ka-gome?"

Naraku looks at the two from his spot, starting to approach them. He only manages to take two steps when he finds himself against a tree, a clawed hand holding his neck. His eyes lock with furious golden.

Inu no Taisho lets out a threatening growl, as he gazes at the hanyou, whose eyes are at his eye level, even though the hanyou's feet are way above the ground. "It was you. Last night the miko acted strangely. You caused it. And you're causing her to act this way now. Stop it."

Before Naraku has any possibility to respond, a huge amount of youki fills the clearing. Soon enough Tokijin's blast wipes out a great amount of the lesser youkai. Everyone gazes at the sky, only to see the two younger taiyoukai floating in the air, both with their swords drawn.

* * *

Kagome blinks, as the spell Naraku had on her breaks. She notices the arrow in her hand, and lets go, after noticing that it seem to be embedded in Inuyasha's stomach. Then she notices the two taiyoukai, sensing a shard with Aurora.

Both youkai land simultaneously, ready to attack the hostile youkai. However they are interrupted as Kagome's throat seems to glow, along side with all jewel shards nearby. Then suddenly the shard in the miko's throat leaves, as do the other shards, and they fly at the middle of the clearing, joining into the completed Shikon no Tama, which remains floating in the mid air.

Both hanyou's make a dash for it, but are stopped by a bright barrier. As Moonflower starts to glow in Aurora's hands, something comes out from the Jewel, creating a scene that everyone is looking at.

In the sky, the ghostly figures of multiple youkai are floating in front of a lone figure of an armour clad woman. Sesshoumaru and Aurora exchange glances as they recognise the woman being the one who had been guarding the shard.

Everyone in the clearing observe, as the ghostly youkai attack the woman. She easily blocks the first attack, and the second, but after the third blocked attack she falls to one knee.

Kagome decides to help, and takes her bow, readying an arrow. She fires it at the ghostly youkai, but it just flies through them, not harming them. She groans and lowers her bow.

Inu no Taisho had noticed the unsuccessful attempt by the miko to help the woman in the sky. Yes, he knows who this woman is. By the looks on other one's faces, they also recognise the woman.

The taiyoukai glances at Aurora who is standing right by Sesshoumaru, her sword still drawn, with its blade glowing. Then his eyes turn to Midoriko, who is looking at the two younger taiyoukai for a moment, before barely deflecting another attack.

Suddenly Midoriko holds out her hand towards the two taiyoukai, causing both Tenseiga and Moonflower to vibrate. Soon enough bright beams of light leave the two swords and find her, causing a bright ball of light to envelope everyone in the clearing. The light is soon followed by darkness.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fly open, only to see her mother's face in front of her. "Kagome, how are you feeling, dear?"

Kagome blinks. "Mom… I'm in…Tokyo?

The older woman nods. "Yes, dear. Souta found you lying inside the well. We got you out and into your bed. You've been unconscious for two days."

The girl sits up. "Two days? Where's Inuyasha?" Surely Inuyasha would be here after having to wait for her for that long, right?

Her mother sighs. "We haven't seen him, dear. Maybe he's waiting you on the other side of the well."

Ignoring her mother's protests Kagome gets up, in her pyjamas, and walks to the well. As soon as she reaches it she jumps in, only to end up in the bottom of the well, and having her ankle twisted, still in the Modern Era.

As she groans, she feels familiar youki from outside the well. The next thing she knows, is being held by a pair of hands. A second later she finds herself standing by the well, glancing at the familiar golden eyes. "It's you…"

* * *

Inu no Taisho wakes up with a start. In a second he's on his feet, eyes open, and fully awake, looking around him. What he sees, amazes him. All Naraku's lesser youkai are gone, presumably purified by the blast. Naraku himself is gone, but there's someone carrying his scent. A human man with dark wavy hair is lying on the ground. Next to him the taiyoukai can see a white girl with a mirror. The girl's eyes lock with the taiyoukai's. "Naraku is gone, but Kagewaki, human he used as his body, is alive. Protect him." With this said, the girl leaves.

He looks at her retreating back for a while, before turning to look at the two other taiyoukai. They are awake, apparently just awakened, judging by their unfocused gazes. In a second their gazes are sharp again, and directed at him. The two seem to be alright.

Next his eyes find his younger son, still unconscious. Kagome is missing, but a woman that looks a lot like her has appeared from somewhere. With her is a human boy, quite alive and well. He knows who these must be. Kikyo and Kohaku, the two they were looking for. As his eyes meet that of the miko, she speaks. "I was bringing Kohaku's body to Inuyasha, as suddenly the boy came back to life, by the light that came from here. Please, tell Inuyasha that I will always love him. Tell him, that I don't belong here anymore, and that he should be happy with my reincarnation." With these words, she crumbles to ground, the souls that kept her moving fleeing her body.

Then he sees the houshi and the taijiya, unconscious, lying next to each other. They don't seem to bleed anymore. His eyes go to the two-headed dragon, which is standing protectively by the little girl, Rin. She is unconscious. Jaken and Kirara are slowly waking up. So is the kitsune.

To his surprise his eyes fail to see any possible wounds. He is pondering over reasons for the absent wounds, as he's brought from his reverie by Sesshoumaru's voice. "Chichi-ue."

Inu no Taisho turns to look at his son, who is holding a sphere in his palm. Under his eyes, it turns into dust. "This was the Shikon no Tama. It has been purified."

The taiyoukai glances at his son. "I can only presume, that Midoriko combined her power with those of Tenseiga and Moonflower to purify it. It appears that the younger brother of the taijiya was brought alive by it. However, the miko from the future is missing."

When his son holds his silence, he frowns until he realises, that the Jewel had been in the younger taiyoukai's _left _hand. "Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru raises his new left hand to inspect it in front of his eyes. "My arm was back as I awoke. This must be the power of the Jewel."

A new voice joins the conversation, gaining attention from the both youkai. "Powerful trinket, indeed. I am glad that it is no longer in danger of going to the hands of those who would bring destruction with it."

Inu no Taisho nods at her words, before glancing at the human who was once Naraku. "Aurora, do you have any ideas how to deal with him?"

She turns to look at the human, before walking to him. Lowering herself to crouch by him, she puts one hand to his shoulder, gazing down at him, with a look of indecision on her face. She stays like that for a moment, until Sesshoumaru approaches them.

Sensing his approach, she stands up, and turns to face the other youkai. "Sesshoumaru, Touga, I would like to take him under my wing. No matter what Naraku did, this man is no longer him. Naraku is gone, purified by the Shikon no Tama."

* * *

Kagome stares at the one standing in front of her incredulously. "Why… How? The well is sealed…" Only then she notices the clothes on this person in front of her. They are modern. "What..?"

The taiyoukai smirks. "Youkai live longer than humans, you should know this."

She stares at him. "But… How come I never sensed any of you?"

He sighs. "Shall we go inside? This might take a long time." He glances at her attire. "And I am certain that you wish to change to something else."

* * *

Kagome is sitting on the sofa, and the taiyoukai she just met again is sitting on the other side of the same furniture. Kagome had changed into more comfortable clothes. He is clothed in black business suit, with white dress shirt and burgundy tie.

Her eyes meet his. "Sesshoumaru, what happened at that battle?"

He takes a deep breath before telling her the short version of the events. "Midoriko used powers of Tenseiga and Moonflower to become strong enough to defeat the youkai within the Jewel. Her power purified Naraku's youkai, brought the taijiya Kohaku back to life, and healed every wound, including restoring my left arm. You had gone missing, and Kikyo passed on. The girl Kanna visited once, asking chichi-ue to protect the human Kagewaki that was once known as Naraku. After that she left."

Kagome blinks. "Naraku turned human?"

He sighs. "Yes. It seems that he was using the body of a human daimyo, Hitomi Kagewaki, as his body. When Naraku himself was purified, Kagewaki remained. Aurora took him under her wing, and he died a natural death as an old man. He never remembered his time as Naraku."

She stares at him, unbelievingly. "Why would Aurora protect him?"

He tilts his head to one side. "She could not have carried Moonflower, a pure weapon, unless she would not wish to protect humans. That is her nature."

She sighs. "Alright… What about the others? Inuyasha? Shippou? Sango? Miroku? Rin?"

He cringes inwardly as he imagines her less-than-pleased reaction to the words he is about to say. Still, he says them. "The houshi and the taijiya were married, and they raised her brother and the kitsune for years, until the two decided to make their own families. All three humans passed away after living more than fifty years. The kitsune died protecting his offspring a century after the battle. None of the kitsune remains."

Kagome bows her head, hiding tears from his eyes, but he can smell them anyway. "All of them lived well."

She nods, swallowing her tears. "And Rin?"

She barely misses the sadness in his voice. "She grew up, and married. She passed away eighty years after the battle."

She nearly whispers. "And Inuyasha? And Kouga? Kagura?"

A short silence, followed by his response. "Naraku killed the woman, and the wolf has been dead for three centuries. As for my little brother, he is still alive. All this time he has been waiting for you. Later today, you will meet him, and the rest who are still alive."

* * *

Very nervous Kagome is standing in front of a door to a huge mansion. She glances down at the card Sesshoumaru had given her, right after he had invited her to his home. The address seems to match.

Before she can think about knocking, the door opens, revealing a man who looks a lot like Miroku. The familiar face shocks her enough for her to stare at the man, unable to form words.

He seems to notice this, and speaks, breaking her out from her reverie. "Lady Kagome, yes? I see that you can notice the similarities between me and my ancestor. You have been expected, I will escort you to meet the ones who have been waiting for half a millennium to see you again."

She follows him to a room with a fireplace, several bookshelves filled with books, and a number of cosy armchairs. All of them are empty at the moment, but she is guided to take a seat in one of them.

She only has to wait for five seconds before a familiar hanyou enters the library. Upon seeing him, she rushes to hug him tightly. "Inuyasha!"

The hanyou blushes at her reaction, but eventually hugs her back. "Hi, Kagome."

Suddenly he pulls back when three others enter the room. The two turn to look at the three taiyoukai, as the oldest one speaks. "Kagome Higurashi, I am glad to see that you are well."

She bows slightly at him. "Thank you for inviting me, Inu no Taisho –sama."

She startles as he chuckles. "Please, call me Touga. That is my name. Inu no Taisho is a mere title."

She nods as she turns to look at the two other taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru, Aurora, it's nice to meet you again."

The two younger taiyoukai incline their heads, and only smirk as Kagome once again hugs the hanyou.

* * *

After the five have finished a nice dinner, they retreat back to the library to talk. Aurora is the first one to speak this time. "After you vanished, Touga and Inuyasha moved to the Western Lands to live with Sesshoumaru and Rin. I went back to my lands, and became the ruler only half a century later.

"Very soon after that, the rule of youkai began to diminish, as humans began to slay the weaker ones, resulting to the current situation of only taiyoukai to exist. The humans killed off the rest. As humans gained rule, I left my lands and moved to the West. After that we have mainly hid our true identities, and adjusted to live with the humans.

"All four of us are founders of a multi field company, Sun-Taisho Inc. Inuyasha is the CEO of the branch that deals with entertainment, Sesshoumaru is in charge of the computer and technology branch, I have the nature science and medicine branch in my charge, and Touga himself is not just in charge of the financial branch, but is also the President of the company, supervising everything."

Her words are followed by a silence, which is soon broken by the miko. "Did any of you find a person to live with, I mean… Did anyone of you marry, or mate during these centuries?"

Touga chuckles before he decides to reply to her question. "Neither myself nor my younger son have even looked for someone in our lives. I was too busy spoiling my human grand daughter, Rin, to seek for anyone, and Inuyasha wanted to wait for you."

He glances at the two other taiyoukai, noticing slight colour on Aurora's cheeks. He grins. "Shortly after the dragon here moved in to the Western Palace, she began to spend more time with Sesshoumaru. Now I'm trying to get them to give me grand children to spoil." He winks at Aurora at this. She blushes even more.

Kagome smiles, as she looks from one taiyoukai to another. Blushing Aurora, who seems to consider the floor quite interesting, smirking Touga, who is looking at his older son, and finally Sesshoumaru, whose attention is at the ryuu, an intense look with a barely visible amount of tenderness in his eyes.

From the taiyoukai she turns to look at the hanyou, and jumps into his arms again, this time she kisses him quickly on his lips before burying her head into his white hair, thinking how everything in the world seems to be the way it should.

The End


End file.
